Spin the Bottle
by pinkieponk
Summary: Spin the Bottle is a common game for all teens; muggles and wizards. But what happens when Harry and Ginny are chosen? Ginny's nervous, but what will Harry's reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else associated with it. That all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. 3**

* * *

It was Christmas night at the Burrow. Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were all sat on the floor up in the dusty attic, an empty Butterbeer bottle set between them.

Sixteen year old Ginny Weasley watched as the nozzle spun and stopped pointed at Luna.

The sixth-year Ravenclaw just looked mildly amused at being chosen and stood up, waiting for Hermione to spin the bottle again to decide her partner.

Ginny's heart fluttered in her chest and she mentally crossed her fingers.

It seemed the bottle would never slow down. Finally, it began to lose speed and Ginny cringed as it slowed to point at Harry Potter.

So far he had not been chosen, much to her happiness. Harry Potter had been the object of Ginny's fantasies ever since she could remember. When she was a child, the story of the famous Harry Potter fascinated her and she had developed a crush on the young wizard, vowing to marry him one day.

It had been just under five years now that she was been in love with him, though. Ever since her first year when he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets and the young Lord Voldemort, he had been much more than the Boy Who Lived. Now he was Harry, the sweet, shy, funny boy who she had fallen in love with.

After years of trying to push it away, ignore her feelings, fill the gap with others, Ginny had finally resigned from attempting to convince herself that she would get over her feelings for Harry.

What made it worse, was that not only did Harry have a girlfriend, but he and Ginny were barely even friends. If it weren't for Ron, Harry's best mate and Ginny's older brother, it was likely that they wouldn't have even met.

Harry's girlfriend, Cho Chang, was actually due at the Burrow that night soon and therefore Ginny was highly tensed.

Harry stood too, smiled at Luna, and opened the door for her. Harry had been rather reluctant to play Spin the Bottle, being in a relationship and all, but Ginny knew that there would not be any snogging going on between Luna and Harry.

The door had just closed before Cho Chang Apparated into the attic with a faint 'pop'.

She took one look around the room, her face a question mark.

'Is Harry here?' she asked in her heavy Scottish accent, despite her pale Asian complexion. Ginny personally didn't know what Harry saw in her, she wasn't even that pretty.

She had long, black, dead-straight hair and dark eyes with irises that blended with her pupils.

'Er, no, he's outside with Luna,' said Hermione.

Cho looked puzzled.

'We're playing Spin the Bottle,' explained Ron.

'Care to join?' asked Ginny sweetly, not showing the hatred for her that was burning her insides.

Cho smiled.

'Okay, sure!' she said, walking over to a dusty couch and sitting herself down with way too much daintiness.

Another fifteen seconds later, Harry returned with Luna who still had the same dreamy look on her face.

Harry's face considerably brightened when he saw that Cho had arrived and he walked toward her, sat down and brought his arms around her waist, giving her a long and drawn out kiss.

Ginny cringed and looked down at her hands, tears stabbing at her eyes. Many years of practise, however, prevented the tears from falling.

After Cho and Harry broke apart, Harry shifted so that his arm was draped casually over Cho's shoulder. Ginny's stomach twisted.

'Okay, so are we going to get going again?' asked Ron.

There was a murmur of agreement and Ron set the bottle spinning again.

It landed pointed straight at Harry and Ginny shrunk away, trying to appear invisible. From the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Harry make a face at being chosen again.

Hermione reached out and set the bottle to a spin. Ginny watched as it whizzed around countless times and her legs felt weak with anticipation.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute as the bottle began to slow. Ginny's breathing increased and it looked like it was going to land on Hermione who was two people away from her.

On a last spur of energy, though, the bottle twisted and stopped pointed directly at Ginny.

Ron leapt up.

'I don't think so!' he yelled.

Ginny rolled her eyes, forgetting for a moment that she had just been chosen for Spin the Bottle with Harry.

'Honestly Ron, this is Spin the Bottle. I kinda have to kiss _someone_,' she said.

'No!' cried Ron.

Hermione stood up and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

'Please, Ron. Just let it be,' she said quietly. It was times like this that Ginny had to marvel at Hermione's skills at calming her brother. It made sense, though, considering they had been dating for two years.

Ron just growled and sat back down, glowering at Harry. Ginny's attention shifted to Harry who looked amused, with just a hint of awkwardness.

Ginny didn't blame him. Kissing your best mate's sister that you knew had a crush on you must be awkward. Harry, of course, was currently unaware that when Hermione had told him that Ginny had gotten over him, she had been lying.

Ginny got up, willing herself not to shake, and tried to look like it was no big deal.

'Come on,' she said grudgingly, putting on quite a good impression. She guessed it had come from spending sixteen years with six brothers.

Ginny strode out of the room, with Harry at her heels who shut the door behind him.

Ginny made her face emotionless and looked up at Harry, who was far less accomplished at hiding his emotions. Ginny could easily tell he was more awkward than he had been in a while.

'So, er, I guess I should kiss you,' he said.

'Hm, yes that would be a good idea, considering we are playing Spin the Bottle,' said Ginny.

Harry smiled feebly and Ginny sighed. Stretching up (Harry was a good head taller than her) she brought her lips to his.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. Heat burned through Ginny, but not the kind of heat that made her want to scream. It was a lovely, exhilarating heat that ran all the way from where her lips touched Harry's and right down to her toes.

Ginny felt Harry's gasp underneath her lips and she guessed that he felt the same thing. He moaned and pressed his lips harder onto hers, only fuelling the heat.

Ginny brought her arms up around Harry's neck while Harry moved one hand to rest on her waist, the other knotted in her fiery hair.

Ginny soon realised what she was doing and made to step away from Harry, but he held her there, pressing her body closer to him which did nothing to numb the fire.

Finally oxygen caught up with them and the two broke apart, gasping for breath.

'Er, wow,' said Harry after a while.

'Agreed,' said Ginny.

The two just stood there staring at each other in wonder and amazement. Neither of them had ever felt anything like that in their lives.

Ginny soon realised that they should head back in so she motioned towards the door and pushed it open, stepping back into the room.

All five pairs of eyes were already trained on the door and not even being in there, Ginny could tell that they had been totally silent.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

'Is it just me, or are you all being quite rude. I hope you realise that whatever happens in Spin the Bottle, is private between the two chosen,' she said.

'I'm sorry,' said Hermione, but she there was something in her eyes that told Ginny she was pleased. Cho, however, looked cold and icy, her dark eyes narrowed at Ginny.

'Whatever,' said Ginny rolling her eyes in Cho's general direction. She moved further in, Harry following her, closing the door behind him again.

The rest of the game went by quicker than Ginny had expected and soon it was midnight. She went straight to bed feeling utterly beaten down and forgetting totally about her kiss with Harry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review! Another post tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own anything in the world of Harry Potter(as much as I wish I did). It all belongs to the brilliant Joanne Rowling. Also, thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. They are much appreciated. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny woke the next day, her eyes stinging. Glancing quickly at her watch, she saw that it was just past six in the morning. She groaned and rolled over, shutting her eyes against the dim morning light.

Before long, it was clear that she was not going to be able to get back to sleep and so Ginny rose slowly out of her bed and walked over to her dresser.

After quickly putting on a tight, long-sleeved red top, dark jeans and her beige muggle Ugg boots, Ginny stepped quietly down the stairs.

Ginny walked into the living room, crouching by the fire and starting the flames. Sighing, she flopped down on a nearby couch and let her eyes flutter to a close.

Ginny was suddenly aware that someone was stood in front of her and her eyes flew open to see Harry.

Seeing that she was awake, Harry reached out and pulled Ginny to her feet, taking her face in his hands.

Ginny's gasp of surprise was muffled by Harry's lips on hers. Soon though, she felt her surprise slipping away, as well as any other coherent thoughts.

Ginny moaned quietly and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, knotting her fingers in the mess of black.

This time, Ginny was expecting the amazing fire that burned through her body, but that didn't make it any less exhilarating.

When they broke apart, Ginny looked at Harry in surprise and wonder.

'May I ask you what that was?' she asked quietly.

'I wanted to check if what I felt was a one-off thing,' he replied just as soft.

'And?' urged Ginny.

Harry wore a small grin.

'Definitely not a one-off thing,' he said.

'Me neither,' whispered Ginny, bringing her arms back around Harry's neck and catching his lips with hers for the second time.

She felt Harry's smile underneath her lips and she vaguely felt Harry's arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

There was something different in this kiss. The fire burned hotter and wilder in Ginny and she was filled with longing. A longing to kiss Harry harder, to bring him as close as humanly possible to her and she felt, rather than heard, Harry's moan.

After a few seconds of pure heaven, Ginny felt Harry tense and he pulled himself away from her. He was breathing heavily and there was a beautiful green fire in his eyes. However, there was also something sad about his expression.

'Ginny, I can't. Cho- I...I'm sorry,' he said breathlessly.

Ginny nodded, trying to ignore the tears stabbing at her eyes.

'O-okay. I understand. I think I'll go see if Hermione's awake yet,' she said, turning away from Harry and going to walk up the stairs.

Ginny was almost to the first step when Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. She spun around to face him.

'What?' she asked, her voice cracking.

Harry looked pained.

'I really am sorry,' he said.

Ginny did an odd motion between shaking her head and nodding before turning again and sprinting up the stairs.

Once she was in her room, Ginny flew into her bathroom and shut the door.

The tears spilled over when she turned to face herself in the mirror. She barely ever cried, but when she did(and it really didn't happen often) she was fortunate in that she could cry almost completely silently. The tears just streamed hot and heavy down her pale face.

Ginny realised, as she stared at herself in her bathroom mirror, that a small part of herself was hating Harry for the fact that he had managed to bring out the soft side of her, the side that she had resented ever since she could recognise it.

At around seven-thirty, Ginny was still in the bathroom and Hermione knocked sharply on the door.

'Ginny? Are you in there?' she asked through the door.

Ginny took in a deep breath, wiped her face clean and opened the door for Hermione who was carrying her toiletries bag.

'Hi Hermione. Sorry I took so long,' she said.

Hermione gasped and dropped the bag with a clatter.

'Ginny! Have you been crying?' she asked.

Ginny blinked and rubbed her eyes.

'Er, yes. But it's nothing Hermione,' she assured her.

'It doesn't look like nothing,' said Hermione, gently leading Ginny over to her bed and sitting her down. 'Tell me what happened.'

'Nothing. I'm just being silly,' said Ginny, but with much pleading from Hermione she told her the story.

'Oh Ginny. I understand but you mustn't be sad. Cho is his girlfriend and I think we've established that they're in love,' said Hermione after the whole story was finished.

Ginny cringed slightly and sighed.

'I know, but when he kissed me there was just..._something_. Something that is way beyond the point of just being right for someone. It's like he's the only one that could ever make me feel like that,' explained Ginny. 'No, sorry. I _know _he's the only that could make me feel like that.'

Hermione smiled like she was watching one of those sappy romance movies.

'I'm sorry Ginny, but it is more than possible that Harry doesn't feel the same way as you. He and Cho have something too, surely you can see that,' she said.

Ginny sighed again.

'I guess.'

'You know, I think we should head downstairs now. I'm quite hungry and since I've come Of Age, I can now make a fantastic breakfast with a flick of my wand,' said Hermione, attempting to cheer Ginny up.

'Okay. Sure,' replied Ginny dully and the two girls walked down the stairs together.

In the kitchen, Ginny wasn't pleased to see that Harry was sat at the table with a piece of toast in his hand.

Purposely avoiding his eye, Ginny moved to the cupboard and took out the cereal and a bowl.

After retrieving the milk, she poured herself a bowl of cereal and placed it on the table. Finally, she took a spoon out of the draw and sat down at the table while Hermione made herself some porridge.

From the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Harry studying her from across the table.

Ginny lifted her head from where she had been staring at her cereal and looked at him directly.

'How are you this morning?' she asked, smiling at him.

Harry looked extremely taken aback.

'F-fine, thanks,' he stuttered unsurely.

Ginny just smiled back at him, hating herself for enjoying his confusion.

'H-how about... you?' asked a still very confused Harry.

Ginny beamed at him.

'Just perfect! Thanks for asking!' she said brightly.

Harry's expression was so adorably shocked that Ginny allowed herself an ounce of pity for him.

But, being who she was, most of her was highly enjoying making Harry confused.

Halfway through breakfast, Ginny heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and she looked towards the door to see who it was.

She almost had a heart attack when Cho walked into the kitchen only wearing an extremely baggy top which Ginny realised with a horrible gut-wrenching jerk was Harry's.

Ginny watched Hermione's eyes widen and she poured a little too much sugar onto her porridge.

Harry looked awkward.

'Um, I-er forgot to tell you that Cho stayed over last night,' he explained.

Ginny chocked on the cereal she had been eating and reached out to take a long drink of water.

'That's nice,' said Hermione in an overly bright voice.

Cho smiled and walked into the kitchen, moving to stand behind Harry.

'It is, isn't it. Harry invited me to stay over after our game last night. Sweet, right?' she said lightly.

'Mm, _very _sweet,' said Ginny smiling falsely at her. Resisting the urge to slap Cho, Ginny stood and took her bowl to the sink. 'Well, ah, if there aren't any objections, I think I'll be going now. Coming Hermione?'

Hermione looked surprised.

'Oh, yes. Okay Ginny,' she said, standing up and taking her bowl to the sink.

Ginny turned to the table.

'Bye Cho, Harry,' she said before turning and striding out of the kitchen with Hermione on her heels.

Once in the living room, Ginny collapsed on the couch, depression enfolding her in a thick fog.

'Hermione, she stayed the night,' whispered Ginny.

Hermione sat down next to her.

'I know,' she replied simply.

'And she's _wearing his shirt_,' said Ginny in the same quiet, desperate tone.

'I know,' Hermione repeated. 'I'm so sorry, Ginny.'

A heavy tear leaked down Ginny's face, but she wiped it away quickly.

'I'm sorry too. Sorry that I had to love someone who clearly doesn't feel the same way. Not to mention because of him, crying is now something I'm doing frequently. Stupid sensitivity,' cursed Ginny.

Hermione laughed, but sobered quickly.

'Ginny, you do realise that you need to move on,' she said.

'I know, Hermione, don't you think I've tried before?' demanded Ginny.

'You need to _try harder_,' pleaded Hermione.

Ginny looked pained.

'I-I'll try, but...' Ginny sighed. 'I promise I'll try.'

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Don't forget to tell me by favouriting and following this story. And also, please review! See you all tomorrow! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I just have to put it in here. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Also, thank you all very much for your reviews, follows and favourites. It is all a fanfictioin writer can ask for! Some of you are saying that you don't like Ginny to be this weak, and trust me neither do I, but I'm just going to say that it will come in a later Chapter. Promise. Now, please Enjoy!**

* * *

As the amount of days until New Year's Eve rapidly declined, Ginny was finding it extremely hard to get over Harry. What made it worse was that Cho spent all day and most nights at the Burrow and if she wasn't swooning over Harry, she was sucking his face off much to the disgust of Ginny and pretty much everyone else around them.

Two days before New Year's Eve found Ginny looking for an old necklace that she hadn't seen for years. But couldn't find it anywhere. She had practically turned the house upside-down. She had searched everywhere...except the attic! Of course.

She walked out of her room quickly, reaching the stairs and hurrying up them. She opened the door at the top of the stairs quietly and slipped in.

Only to find Cho and Harry, kissing passionately on the frayed old couch.

Ginny just stood there, frozen and staring. Cho was lying on the couch and underneath Harry, her back arched as she pressed her body against his. Their mouths were working furiously with each others' and Harry's hands were moving over Cho's body in a way that made Ginny feel jealous, hurt and wistful all at the same time.

A knife twisted in Ginny's gut and she made a small, pained noise, clutching at her stomach.

Harry went frigid then he pulled himself away from Cho, who looked now extremely irate. Seeing who it was, he gasped sharply and leaped off the couch.

'Ginny! What-er, what are you doing up here?' he asked, red tainting his cheeks.

'I-I'm sorry. I was just...er, never mind. I'll just...go now. Sorry,' replied Ginny weakly, before turning and walking hurriedly down the stairs.

About halfway down, the tears started, much to her displeasure. Once at the bottom, she ran straight into her room, sitting heavily on her bed and putting her face in her hands. It just wasn't fair. _Life _wasn't fair.

Ginny's whole body jumped when a voice sounded from her door.

'Ginny, please, I'm sorry.' Harry sounded breathless and Ginny lifted her head.

'W-what?' she stuttered.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, really. You just walked in at a wrong time,' he said, his voice sounding desperate.

Ginny stood slowly.

'B-but, Harry, there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm just being stupid, really... S-she's your girlfriend and I need to understand that,' she said gently.

'But I've hurt you. And, truly, that was the last thing I wanted to do,' he said, his voice softening slightly.

Ginny shook her head.

'You haven't hurt me, really. I'm kinda used to it. You and Cho... It was just a surprise, that's all,' she said.

Harry frowned.

'But, Ginny. I thought you were over me,' he said softly.

Ginny cringed. _Oops._

'H-Hermione lied,' she said softly, bowing her head.

Harry gasped.

'What? S-she did? So does that mean...does that mean you still have a crush on me?' he asked.

Ginny shook her head.

'No...I-I grew out of my crush ages ago. What I feel...well let's just say that what I feel...it's a lot more than a crush.'

'H-how much more?' persisted Harry.

Ginny lifted her head again.

'I think...I think I-I love you Harry,' she said quietly.

Harry's eyes widened.

'Y-you _love _me?' he asked.

Ginny nodded.

'But you don't feel the same way, I get it. Trust me. Only...would you do something for me?' she asked.

'W-what is it?' asked Harry. He seemed quite shell-shocked.

'Kiss me again,' she said.

Harry looked even more surprised. Soon, though, it was evident that he was fighting an inner battle.

'Ginny...I-I can't.' He shook his head.

'Harry, do you have any idea what it's like being kissed by the person you love, only to find you can't do it again. It's like...it's like tasting Butterbeer then being told you can never have it again,' she said.

Harry bit his lip.

'Can you honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything amazing when we kissed?' asked Ginny.

Harry hesitated.

'Honestly,' she persisted.

'Honestly? Kissing you was...wow. But Ginny, I have a girlfriend,' he said, taking a step back.

Ginny sighed.

'Right. Whatever,' she said, feeling a little irate. She turned to walk out, 'it wasn't like I expected anything else.'

Harry made an annoyed sound, grabbed her hand, spun her around and brought her to him, bringing their faces close together.

'So you don't think it's hard for me too?' he asked quietly, his breath mingling with Ginny's.

'Well, how should I know. You don't act like it's hard, kissing Cho practically every minute of every day,' Ginny whispered back.

Harry's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

Their faces were centimetres away from touching. Ginny merely had to lean forward slightly for their lips to be touching.

'She's my girlfriend. Is that not enough for you,' Harry said lowly.

'No. It's not. Can I ask you something?' asked Ginny.

'What?' answered Harry.

'Do you love Cho?' she asked.

Harry's eyes widened and he went frigid. Ginny's eyes widened too.

'You don't do you?' she asked quietly.

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it again.

'Love. It's a powerful word. Cho...is my girlfriend and I think...I think I'd be able to fall in love with her. In time,' he said.

'Would you really? So answer me this; did it really not at all affect you when I told you I'm in love with you?'

Harry hesitated. Finally, he stepped away from Ginny, pushing her away from him. His gaze was totally emotionless.

'Ginny. You're my best friend's little sister. Why would it affect me if you love me? If anything, it would make me think you're a silly little girl who needs to get a handle on her feelings,' he said cruelly.

Ginny clenched her fists at her sides.

'And you're a stuck-up jerk who thinks it's funny to toy with a girl's feelings when honestly; he has no idea what that girl can do,' she said lowly.

Harry sniggered.

'Right. So, what are you going to do to me? Drown me in tears? I don't think so,' he said, laughing harshly.

Ginny was so surprised at Harry's words. She really didn't realise he could be so...mean.

'You know what, Harry. Just do me a favour and never speak to me again. If it isn't too much to ask for. I'd also like it if you would just get the hell out of my room before I slap you. In case you've forgotten, I grew up with six elder brothers,' she said threateningly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, whatever.' He turned and strode out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny strode up to the door, bashing it once with her fist to let out her anger.

She swore that if she didn't love him so much, she would hate him.

Ginny then began pacing her room, striking anything solid on her way. She just wished she could yell and yell and yell. Though it wouldn't make anything better, it would help her get rid of her anger.

Eventually, Ginny had bashed enough of her things to act in a calm manner. She flopped down on her bed, exhausted. Who knew having a temper could make you tired.

As she laid there on her bed, Ginny felt walls building up. Against her anger, against her sadness, against all of her feelings for Harry. She was finally able to lock away the feelings she had tried to ignore for years, something she had tried, and failed, to do on many occasions. She had no idea how but it had just been so...easy.

Ginny only wished she could get rid of the empty feeling now looming in her stomach.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow and favourite if you liked it. Or even if you didn't. Stay turned for more tomorrow! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so very sorry but today there will be no story. I am currently away on a trip with my family and so I am using someone else's CPU. I am very sorry to also say that I won't be posting for at least another week. I will still be away on the trip and most of the time I can't get WiFi. I will, however be back around the 18th/19th of August, so please don't go anywhere! Thank you all so so much for you're support so far and I will be back very soon! xxx Pinkieponk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Yay! I missed you all so much, but don't worry I am here to post another Chapter. After looking at this I realised how short it was. I am so sorry for that, but I promise I will make up for it with tomorrow's Chapter. It's nice and long and I may even post two! Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else in his universe(unfortunately) and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Ginny walked out of her room, and stepped down the stairs. After getting all of her anger out, she had resolved to go and seek out Hermione. Hermione was always good for a chat.

As she entered the living room, the first thing she saw was Ron, chatting avidly to Harry who looked mildly interested, if not with a hint of boredom.

Harry chose this moment to look up. His look turned icy, so Ginny glared as heatedly as she could at him to combat it. She was satisfied when he seemed to cower away from her.

She then strode confidently towards Ron stood in front of him. Her brother looked up at her.

'What do you want?' he asked bluntly.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Where's Hermione?' she asked.

Ron scowled.

'How am I supposed to know?' he asked.

'She's your girlfriend,' said Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, but it's not my job to keep tabs on her,' countered Ron.

Ginny glared at her brother.

'Right. Well, thanks for the help,' she said, turning on her heel and striding out into the backyard.

Fortunately, Hermione happened to be reading a book under one of the trees. Ginny walked towards her.

'Hey Hermione,' she greeted Hermione, sitting beside her.

Hermione looked up from her book.

'Oh, hello Ginny.' She smiled at her.

'What's the book?' questioned Ginny.

Hermione looked down at the volume in her hands. She shrugged lightly, putting it down on the grass. 'Nothing that I haven't read before.'

Ginny grinned.

'Is there even a book you haven't read?' she asked.

Hermione scoffed.

'Now, Ginny. Don't be so ridiculous! There are plenty of books that I haven't read. I mean, I've only read so much of the Hogwarts library, so those must count for _something_,' she said.

Ginny laughed before lying down and resting on the trunk of the tree.

'So, what have you been doing all this afternoon?' asked Hermione.

Ginny shrugged.

'Not much. I went on a hunt for a necklace I didn't end up finding, I walked in on Cho and Harry having a good old snog-session and I told Harry never to speak to me again,' she said casually.

Hermione's eyes widened.

'What?' she asked.

Ginny sat up again.

'It's nothing, really. Harry just said some things to me and, I really didn't like it, so I said some things back to him and then told him never to speak to me again. Not a big deal. But, hey, did you know he can be really mean? When he wants to be that is.' She was still talking in the same casual tone.

'What do you mean? What exactly did he say to you?' asked Hermione concernedly.

'Well, he told me that I'm a silly little girl who needs to get a handle on my feelings,' Ginny told her. 'And so I told him that he's a stuck-up jerk who thinks it's funny to toy with a girl's feelings even though he really has no idea what I can do when I get mad.'

Hermione looked shocked.

'H-he said that? Why?' she asked.

'It's a long story. It was basically about when he kissed me. Somewhere in the midst of that, I told him that I loved him and later asked if it affected him at all. That's when he told me what I told you,' explained Ginny.

'But-but you seem so, so...unaffected. I'd expect you to be more sad about it,' said Hermione. She was clearly having trouble grasping what Ginny was saying.

Ginny frowned thoughtfully.

'Actually I mostly just angry. Bashed a few things, but now I think I'm alright. Normally I'd expect myself to be more sad too, but that's the thing. I think while I was venting out all of my anger, I was able to build up walls against my feelings for him. Don't ask me how as I have been wanting to do that for ages and had not succeeded. Until today,' she explained.

'So does that mean you're over Harry?' asked Hermione.

Ginny gave an annoyed grimace.

'I wish. No, I've only built up walls, not totally gotten rid of my feelings. If I don't keep up the walls, It'd all come rushing out. I just hope I'm strong enough to prevent that,' she said, not having any doubts about not being strong enough. She was a Weasley after all.

Hermione smiled at her.

'Well, I congratulate you on being able to put aside your feelings. For now,' she said.

Ginny laughed.

'Thanks Hermione,' she said, grinning.

Hermione smiled widely at her, 'Not a problem. Now would you like to go inside and have some lunch?'

Ginny shrugged.

'Yeah. Sure. So long as I don't have to look at Harry. The very sight of him makes me furious,' she said.

Hermione looked a little worried.

'Okay, so who are you and what have you done with Ginny?' she asked.

Ginny grinned and shook her head.

'I know. It's weird for me too; being able to look at him without being all nervous wrecky,' she said, standing up.

Hermione got up too and raised an eyebrow at her.

'Wrecky? Is that even a word?' she asked critically.

'I just made it one,' said Ginny.

Hermione laughed as they headed inside.

'Fair enough.' Hermione and Ginny entered the living room, Ron turned towards them.

'What are you two doing?' he asked.

Ginny turned to him.

'We're about to lunch. Is there a problem with that?' she asked.

'No. I was just wondering. Is it a crime to wonder?' he countered.

'No, but it was the tone of your voice,' replied Ginny.

'What's wrong with the tone of my voice?' demanded Ron.

Ginny was about to reply when Harry interrupted.

'Okay, we get it. You're going to lunch. If you don't mind we'll join you,' he said.

Ginny's eyes flitted to him sharply but she said nothing. She was going to stick to what she said and that was that.

'If you'd like to,' replied Hermione.

'Good. 'Cause I'm starving' said Ron, jumping up and heading into the kitchen.

'You're always starving Ronald,' said Hermione following him in.

That left Ginny and Harry standing beside each other in an awkward silence.

Their eyes flicked to each other in unison and Ginny remembered just how beautiful and- _no! You will just ignore him because you are stronger than that! _She scolded herself.

Ginny gave Harry a stony look(which he returned) and then strode purposefully into the kitchen.

There was no way she was going back on her word. Not at all.

* * *

**There. I truly hope you enjoyed that, and if it was a little short for your liking, I'm once again sorry. But I swear it will be worth it! Please, review, favourite and follow. A nice and long Chapter for you all tomorrow! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So I'm back with a really long Chapter but it is also a very meaningful Chapter. I will be posting another short one after this too so I did put a lot of effort into this day ;). Thank you all so-o-o much for the great reviews and favourites and follows! Also, I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did! Please enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Two days since he had yelled at Ginny and Harry was already regretting what he had said. He was expecting her to crack by New Years Eve and talk to him, but apparently, she had more will power than he thought.

He also did not expect to feel the way he felt. It was as though he felt uneasy about Ginny not speaking to him. Like the world was slightly tipped and wouldn't return to normal until Ginny spoke to him again.

For the time being, Harry decided to ignore the unease and continue on like nothing happened. Except that it was growing increasingly harder.

As Harry got ready for the New Years Eve party that was being held in the yard, his mind wondered towards Ginny and what she was doing.

He stopped up short. _Okay, you need to stop thinking about her, _he chastised himself mentally.

Instead, he occupied his mind with his appearance. He wore dark, skinny muggle jeans, a white collared shirt and dark blue V-necked sweater.

Harry didn't look too bad. But to be honest, he really wasn't that fussed. _Unless you can impress Ginny, _a small voice in his head spoke and Harry started. _Wait, what? Where did _that _come from?_

He shook his head, turning from his room and heading out. He was not at all thinking rationally. But he just needed to go downstairs and distract himself. That was it. Right?

Harry walked quickly down the stairs and out into the yard, seeing that there were many familiar faces.

In fact, it took him almost a full half an hour to say hello to everyone and Harry wondered how on earth Mrs. Weasley had managed to get so many people. It seemed, though, that all of the younger guests were situated outside. Harry wondered vaguely where the adults had gone as he hadn't seen Mr. or Mrs. Weasley since he had been told to start getting ready.

Pushing the thought from his mind, Harry sought out Ron who was standing by the drinks table.

'Oh, hi Harry. How're you going?' he asked casually.

'Fine, I guess,' said Harry, shrugging. 'Hey, why is it only us younger people out here?'

'Oh, the others all went to some muggle club. Apparently, you have to be eighteen or over to get in because that's what they consider an "adult",' he air quoted.

'Yeah, but why to a muggle club?' asked Harry.

Ron shrugged.

'Muggles make a bigger deal about New Years Eve than we do, according to dad. He's also always wanted to try muggle drinks so I think mum caved,' he said nonchalantly.

Harry laughed and picked up a bottle of Butterbeer, popping the lid and taking a swig.

'So any ideas what's taking Ginny and Hermione so long?' asked Ron.

Harry shook his head.

'Beats me. I've always wondered why girls take so long to get dressed,' said Harry.

'Hey, why are you asking me? I don't know any better than you do,' said Ron, holding up his hands.

Harry chuckled just as Hermione appeared, striding towards them. She was wearing a pretty and flowing purple dress and silver flats. Harry smiled at her. She did look quite beautiful.

'Finally,' said Ron lowly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?' she asked.

'But it was worth the wait,' he amended quickly. 'You look lovely.'

Hermione shook her head slightly and Harry laughed.

'So where's Ginny?' he asked.

Hermione looked at him with unreadable eyes.

'She's still up in her room. Why do you want to know, though? Last time I checked, you thought she was a silly little girl,' she said evenly.

Harry cringed and Ron looked questioningly at him.

'What? When did you say that?' he asked.

'Um, it may have slipped out some time or another,' mumbled Harry.

Ron's gaze turned to a glare.

'Some time or another? Right, you do realise she has six older brothers who can pummel you into a mushy pulp if you're not careful?' he asked.

'Yes I do, but really Ron. It just came out! I was angry, okay! I regret it now, I do. But it doesn't matter; it's too late. She won't even speak to me, so I can't apologize,' replied Harry.

Ron glared at Harry for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed dangerously. But then his attention shifted suddenly and his gaze moved to a spot beyond Harry. His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

Harry frowned at him and turned around to see what he was staring at.

Then his jaw dropped and his stomach did a triple flip.

Ginny had just entered the garden looking simply amazing. She was wearing a tight, strapless red dress that fell to the floor with a split up the side and over her shoulders, she had put on a sliver shawl. On her feet, were silver heels and Ginny had tied her hair in a half-up, half-down style.

The dress showed off her curves beautiful and the red set off her hair brilliantly. She looked...stunning. Harry was literally stunned. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Time sped up again and Harry blinked himself out of his trance, turning away from Ginny. He was well and truly going mad. Sure she looked beautiful, but...but...okay, Harry really couldn't come up with an excuse for his thoughts.

One hour later saw Harry sat at a table by himself, his eyes wondering aimlessly. Twice, his gaze ended up on Ginny and twice he had told himself off. It was starting to get annoying, almost like Harry had a two-sided personality.

The third time Harry's eyes flickered to Ginny he saw she was stood talking to Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor in his year. Something stirred in Harry and told him not to look away. So he didn't.

Before long, it wasn't hard to see that Dean was now flirting shamelessly with Ginny. And she was flirting right back.

Harry's chest tightened and he sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes at them. He was glad he hadn't looked away now.

After a few more minutes of watching Dean and Ginny, Harry decided he couldn't take it anymore. There was just something about what he was seeing that had hot blood pounding through his veins.

He stood roughly and strode over to the drinks table, grabbing a Firewhisky. He then turned and sat heavily on the grass, leaning against the fence behind him.

Harry had no idea what made him so angry about Ginny and Dean. She should be free to do whatever she wants, right? But then the thought of Dean and Ginny together interrupted and Harry's free hand immediately formed a fist. In his right, the Firewhisky glass was near smashing under the pressure.

_Jealous are we? _Sneered a small voice in the back of Harry's mind.

Harry jerked and some of the Firewhisky spilt over his hand and onto the grass. _Jealous?! You're kidding me, right?_

The voice just laughed mockingly as though it knew something Harry didn't.

Harry shook his head, rubbing his head with his hand. So this is what it felt like to go mental. First it was strange thoughts about Ginny, now he was talking to himself. Harry wondered vaguely if there was a cure for whatever he had because, truthfully, it was driving him mad.

It wasn't long and Harry was approached by Ron who looked down at him in a cynical way.

'Er, what are you doing down there?' he asked.

Harry looked up.

'Trying not to look at _that_,' he replied, jerking his thumb in the direction of Dean and Ginny.

Ron followed the direction Harry had pointed at with his gaze and soon it came to rest on Ginny who was laughing at something Dean had said. Again, Harry felt his anger building up. But why?

_I think you already know the answer to that, _the small voice said and Harry made a face at it. No. He _didn't _know the answer. So there.

Meanwhile, Ron was glaring heatedly at Dean and so Harry stood up, placing a hand on his best mate's arm.

'Just leave her. I don't think she'd appreciate it if you stormed over there and created a scene,' he said quietly.

'But, but, but'- stammered Ron, but with a very pointed look from Harry, he shut up.

'Trust me. I don't like it anymore than you do,' said Harry truthfully.

Ron nodded.

'I was hoping you'd get how I feel. I mean, she's like a sister to you too, isn't she?' he said.

Harry started. That was not at all what he was thinking but he nodded anyway. Rather that, than have Ron asking awkward questions that Harry couldn't answer.

'Of course. Now, where did Hermione go?' asked Harry, wanting to get off the subject of Dean and Ginny.

Ron's eyes lit up.

'Oh! I actually needed to see her! Thanks for reminding me mate,' he said before clapping Harry on the back and striding away.

Harry sighed and drained his Firewhisky in one go, leaving an exhilarating burn behind in his throat. He then set the empty glass down and his eyes sought out someone to talk to. Finally, he spotted Luna standing off to the side and looking just as pensive as ever did.

Harry half smiled and strode towards her.

'Hello Luna,' he greeted her.

Luna turned her head, looking mildly surprised.

'Oh, hello Harry. You're speaking to me. That's nice,' she said pleasantly.

'Of course I'm speaking to you. We're friends, aren't we?' questioned Harry.

Luna thought for a brief moment.

'Yes, I think so,' she said, nodding.

Harry grinned at her.

'So, what's new with you?' he asked.

Luna shrugged lightly.

'Not really a lot, actually. But I see you've been quite busy. At least over the past few days,' she said.

Harry frowned.

'What do mean?' he asked.

'Well, it was the way you were looking at Ginny. It was quite easy to tell you've recently developed feelings for her,' Luna replied matter-of-factly.

Harry nearly choked on thin air.

'Wh-what?' he stuttered.

Luna looked pleasantly surprised.

'Oh, so you don't know? That's perfectly okay. There are plenty of people who don't know that they're in love. It usually comes to them eventually, though,' she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. In all of his years of hearing Luna's crazy comments, nothing had ever been so ridiculous.

_Ridiculous? Or the truth? _It was that irritating voice again. _It's-it's ridiculous. I-I don't love...no I can't love her. It's...impossible. Right? _

No answer.

'Er, Luna I need to go now. Sorry,' Harry mumbled.

Luna smiled dreamily at him.

'Okay. I was just about to ask if I could please leave, actually. I truly must see Neville about that plant he bought yesterday. It's simply crawling with nargles bait,' she said before waving cheerily and turning away from him.

Harry was too busy dealing with his own confused thoughts to make time for another one of Luna's creature comments. He just pushed it aside, thinking instead about what she had said before that.

He couldn't love Ginny. It was just not...right.

But it would explain what he had been feeling previously...no. He would not allow thoughts like that to enter his mind.

Harry straightened himself up just as someone approached the drinks table.

He lifted his head and turned his gaze on...Ginny.

Harry's heart sped alarmingly as he walked up beside her. Another thing he truly could not make sense of.

'You're looking good tonight,' he said, trying for the first time in two days to speak to her.

Ginny just continued to gaze over the drinks before her.

'You know you can't go on ignoring me forever,' he said irritably.

Ginny picked up a glass of water.

'Watch me,' she said, before turning and walking towards the Burrow.

Harry followed her.

'But I know you. And sooner or later you're going to crack,' he said more confidently than he felt.

'Is that so?' said Ginny, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

Harry was momentarily distracted.

'Why did you come in here?' he asked.

Ginny's gaze flickered to him in a cold stare.

'Okay, not important. But really, I am so very, very sorry for what I said. I was just mad, truly. I didn't mean to hurt you,' he said desperately.

Ginny turned fully to him.

'So, what exactly was going through your mind when you called me a silly little girl, if not to hurt me?' she asked heatedly.

Harry cringed. He hated hearing his words repeated.

'Looking back, I'm not even totally sure what came over me. It just slipped out. And yes, I know that's a lame excuse, but it's all I have. I acted so stupidly, I can't even explain my own actions. I am _so _sorry,' he said, trying to sound sincere.

Ginny's expression remained unchanged.

'Well next time, maybe think a little before you act. Because what you said...I didn't even think you were capable of saying things like that. It was all I could do not to start punching your face,' she said.

Harry felt his stomach twisting. He really hated what Ginny was saying, because he knew it was all true. He himself really couldn't believe why he had said such horrible things to her when she had done nothing to him. It just wasn't him.

'I-I'm sorry. If it's anything to you, I didn't mean what I said to you that day. You're not a silly little girl, you're a brilliant and beautiful young woman, truly,' he said earnestly. He meant every word he said.

Ginny looked at him in what Harry could've sworn was disappointment.

'Well, I'm just sorry that it took you this long to realise. I really have to get back to Dean, now. But I'll see you around Harry,' she said in a deflated voice before standing and striding back out and into the party, leaving Harry with a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**I truly hoped you liked that! Please review, follow and favourite. I'll see you all later for another Chapter! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! This is the second Chapter today and upon looking at it, I realised how short it was! That is why I am posting two today; one long one, one short. Thank you again for the reviews, favourites and follows. I don't own Harry Potter. And enjoy!**

* * *

So that was it. Ginny wasn't going to forgive Harry. No matter how sincere his apology had been. It was too late. Or maybe what he had said was just too...horrible. Whatever the reason, the fact that Ginny was still not talking to him and had not forgiven him made Harry feel sick to the stomach.

And she had to get back to Dean...what did that mean?

Harry soon found out.

Fifteen minutes later found Harry standing aimlessly outside. After his talk with Ginny, he had moved there and since then had just been standing alone.

He supposed it was about the time to be going back inside. It wasn't like he was doing anything. He really couldn't care less that it was only a quarter to eleven.

With an air of dull boredom, Harry slouched inside and up the stairs, heading straight to his room. However something caught his attention. Whilst passing Ginny's room, he heard a girlish giggle that flipped his stomach.

He knew he really shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of him. Harry turned and very, very slowly turned the door handle, pushing the door open.

Harry's stomach might have actually dropped onto the floor. There was Ginny and Dean, kissing passionately. Dean had Ginny pinned against the wall, his hands playing idly with her long red tresses and Ginny had her body pressed to Dean's, her hands roaming over his back.

Blood, hot and scorching ran thick through Harry's veins and he had honestly never been so furious in his life.

He backed out quickly, shutting the door behind him. Any longer and he would have done something he probably would've regretted later. Like killing Dean, for example.

Back in his room, Harry sat heavily on his bed.

_Okay, so maybe it's not so impossible that...that I love her, _he thought shakily(if it's possible to think something shakily. You know what I mean, right?).

The voice sniggered, _Hm, yes...it would seem so..._

It now occurred to him that this was how Ginny felt whenever she saw him and Cho. He had no idea it was so agonizing seeing the person you love, _kissing_ someone else.

_So, you admit it that you love her? _The annoying voice asked smugly.

Harry leapt up.

'Yes! Yes, okay! I'm in love with her!' he yelled out loud.

He fell back down onto his bed, putting his head in his hands. He was in love with her.

Harry was in love with Ginny Weasley. He only wished he had realised it earlier. Then maybe...he could have done something about it.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Sorry if it's a little short, but I actually have something to ask all of you. I want to know what ****_you _****think should happen next. Should Ginny get with Dean? Should Harry do something about his situation with her? Please tell me because I love to know what you think! I might even end up using one of your ideas, if I truly like it. I promise to give you a shout-out if I use your idea. Please don't copy other people's ideas, but instead read, review, follow and favourite. It is much appreciated. See you all tomorrow! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Thank you all sooo much for the brilliant ideas and reviews. Although I haven't used anyone's in particular, you all mostly had the same idea which made my decision a lot easier. I have gained a lot of inspiration from your ideas and I will be giving a shout-out to everyone who gave me a review.**

**Thanks to:**

**_marinka: _****I agree! Make Harry suffer badly! Cho...well you'll find out soon,**

**_Guest(sorry, you didn't post a name so I had to put "guest". You should know who you are, right?): _****At first, this was my initial idea, but then the story would be quite short and I want it to have more drama! Thank you anyway, though!**

**_Hayoung7: _****Good idea! You're right. I do think I want Harry to realise exactly what Ginny feels when she sees him with Cho. it's only fair,**

**_Guest(another guest. Again I am sorry, but you didn't post a name): _****When I read your review, I laughed hard. I am in total agreement with you! Harry ****_does _****need to see Ginny walking around in Dean's shirt! See how he likes it! ;)**

**_iluvtwilight60(thanks especially to you as you have been giving me great reviews all throughout the story! ;)): _****Harry will feel anguish, don't worry. It's only right, considering what he did to Ginny. But I think it depends how sincere Harry becomes if she'll give him another chance or not...**

**And finally,****_ Deb(Guest): _****Don't worry, we're going to see much more of Ginny's temper because that's how I see her too. She is a Weasley, after all! She's definitely not going to give in to him too soon as, yes, it's like he's going to try to take advantage of her. Again. I hadn't even realised I had used Tom's words! I just wanted it to be horrible and I suppose that is something I can include in a later chapter. If I do, I promise to give you another shout-out as you did point it out to me!**

**Thank you all so much again and I hope you enjoy today's Chapter! Also I don't own Harry Potter! Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

Ginny felt herself slowly regaining consciousness. After a dream, she couldn't really remember, morning had come quickly and her eyes fluttered open very slowly to reveal a well risen sun.

A quick glance sideways, told Ginny that she had slept in very late, so she was surprised at how groggy she felt.

Suddenly there were two very loud voices outside her door that she recognized immediately as Harry's and Ron's.

Ginny gasped. _Harry_... She had forgotten about what had happened the previous day...

He had apologized, seeming sincere enough, but Ginny wasn't about to let him say things like that to her and then, once she had dolled herself up, suddenly realise that she was beautiful. There was no way she was going to forgive him so easily, without at least having him suffer for a little while.

And what about Cho? Why, all of a sudden, was he so willing to tell her how beautiful she looked when he was apparently in a relationship? Just another reason not to forgive him...

Sitting up quickly, Ginny got up in a bit of a hurry. She carelessly threw on a white turtleneck skivvy and dark muggle jeans before descending hurriedly down the stairs. She had slept late enough and she just wanted to get the day started.

She was almost to the kitchen, literally at the door, when she stopped in her tracks. Would things be awkward with Harry? Did Ginny really want to go in there?

_No. You need to stop being stupid and suck it up. You're not going to let some jerk stop you from going into your own kitchen, _a stern voice told her and agreed fully. Drawing herself up, Ginny opened the door swiftly and casually, roaming into the kitchen as naturally as she could muster. From years of life with the twins, Ginny was a surprisingly good actress...

Both Harry and Ron turned from their seats in at the table to look at her, but she just walked on in, beginning to make herself a piece of toast.

''Morning you two! How are you guys going?' she asked, taking out the bread and jam.

Harry and Ron looked bewilderedly at each other before turning their eyes on Ginny again.

'Fine...I guess. And...and you?' asked Ron and Ginny could hear the unsureness in his voice.

'Erm...good I suppose. A little tired, but good otherwise,' nodded Ginny, before putting her toast onto a plate and moving to the table, sitting down across from both Harry and Ron.

Ron just shook his head as though Ginny's greeting was totally beyond him, and Ginny couldn't really understand why. But it didn't bother her much, as he was Ron after all.

For a while the three just sat in silence until Ron finally spoke up.

'So, last night. With Dean...what happened?' he asked.

Ginny was momentarily surprised. She had forgotten about Dean and what had happened between them the previous night. Huh, well there was no harm in telling them what happened, right?

'Er, right. That. Well, I know he's fancied me for a while now and I found last night how sweet he actually is. Then, well, it was a New Years Eve party, so we just...' Ginny hesitated, blushing slightly. She hadn't meant to move so fast with Dean, but it hadn't seemed too bad last night up in her room... '...and um, now we're together.'

Harry chocked on his cereal and had to take a long drink of water.

'Together?' he coughed out hoarsely.

Ginny had to let a small smile on her lips.

'Yeah...' she said. Although he was not who she had always dreamed about, but Dean was sweet, funny, a good Chaser and quite good-looking, which never hurt anyone.

Harry, however, was looking very shocked as he turned his gaze downwards onto his bowl of half-eating cereal. His expression seemed to turn dull and emotionless before he looked back up to Ginny.

'That's...great. Though, Dean never really struck me as a person who would willingly tie himself down to only one girl,' he said.

Ginny raised a eyebrow, giving him a cold look.

'Well you mustn't know him very well.' She gave him a purposely false smile before turning to an unsettled looking Ron. 'And as for you. If you do anything to Dean, or anything to screw up our relationship, I will hex you. So you really, better not.'

Ron's eyes widened, before his expression turned sour.

'Whatever. But if he hurts you in anyway-!' threatened Ron.

Ginny gave a small, wan smile.

'Well, thanks for being my brother, I guess,' she said.

Ron gave a half shrug and a small roll of his eyes, but Ginny could see his ears were turning red.

Ginny stood, picking up her plate and taking it to the sink before turning to Harry and Ron again.

'Okay, I think I'll be going up to see if Hermione's awake yet. I mean, we're returning to Hogwarts tomorrow, after all. She probably has some last minute studying to do, or something crazy like that,' she said before waving briefly and stepping quickly up the stairs.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I'm sorry if it's a little short, but I was pressed for time when I wrote this. Love you all so much and please keep reviewing, following and favouriting, just for me! See you all tomorrow for another Chapter! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I am very excited to be posting this because I just love writing this story! I hope you all know there is no way I will ever give up this story. I just love it too much! So thank you all for your reviews, it is all I could ever ask and I can't tell you how happy it makes me when I get a good review! I just love making you guys happy with my writing! So thank you, for your reviews, favourites and follows and I don't own Harry Potter(*sighs dejectedly*). Enjoy today's Chapter!**

* * *

Up in her room, Ginny saw that Hermione was still sleeping, which was saying something considering she usually woke at eight o'clock, and not a second later. It was as though she had a freaky internal alarm clock that Ginny could never master. And yet, it seemed to be malfunctioning that morning.

'Hermione...wake up!' said Ginny loudly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Hermione jerked awake, sitting up abruptly.

'What?! What's going on?' she asked groggily.

Ginny laughed.

'Come on. It's almost midday! You know, twelve o'clock!' she said.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she leapt up.

'What?!' she cried.

'So, why on earth did you sleep so late?' asked Ginny.

Hermione was already bustling around the room.

'I don't know! Oh, no, know I'm going to be behind in my packing!' she said urgently.

'Hermione, we're leaving tomorrow. But in the afternoon. You have more than enough time to pack,' replied Ginny. 'So what do you want to do today?'

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm packing. There is no way I'll get everything perfectly organized in such a short amount of time!' Hermione continued pulling her clothes out of the draws and onto the bed and Ginny just looked at her, feeling quite amused.

It wasn't long, however, before Harry and Ron appeared at the door.

'Hermione, what are you doing?' asked Harry.

'Packing,' she replied, still darting around the room.

'But we leave tomorrow afternoon!' said Ron incredulously.

'Yes, well organization takes time. But not that you would know,' muttered Hermione.

Ron looked shocked, then angry, so Ginny sensed it was time to stop that particular conversation.

'So, why are you guys up here?' she asked loudly.

Ron and Harry looked to her.

'We were just wondering if you'd like to play a game of Quidditch with us,' said Harry.

Ginny fought hard not to give Harry a death glare. Really, what part of "I don't forgive you" didn't the boy get?

She instead gave him a cool stare then turned her gaze to Ron.

'Yes, thanks. I haven't had a chance to thrash you in a while, actually,' she said.

'What makes you think you're going to thrash us?' asked Ron.

'What makes me _think_? More like what makes me _know_,' replied Ginny.

'Oh really? Then you're on. Loser has to give the other five Galleons,' said Ron, holding out his hand.

'Deal. But I'm allowed to have one of the twins on my side,' she said, taking Ron's hand..

'Fine,' nodded Ron.

'Good,' said Ginny before pushing past him and Harry and moving to her twin brothers, Fred and George's room.

She knocked swiftly and opened the door.

Fred and George were sat on the floor, a tiny green sweet laid out in front of them.

'Oh, hello Ginny,' greeted George.

'To what do we owe this pleasure?' asked Fred.

'I need one of you to play with me against Harry and Ron. We're going out to play some Quidditch,' replied Ginny.

They both frowned identically.

'But dearest sister.'

'Isn't it a little.'

'Cold for Quidditch?'

Ginny just shrugged.

'Since when did weather conditions affect whether or not we play Quidditch?' she asked.

Fred and George shrugged too and grins spread over their faces. They shared a quick look before turning back to Ginny.

'I'll play, but on one condition,' said Fred.

'What?' asked Ginny warily. Conditions from the twins were never good.

'Someone.'

'From the losing team.'

George held up the green sweet. 'Has to eat this.'

Ginny let a small grin on her face.

She nodded. 'Deal.'

* * *

So in less than five minutes, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Fred were all stood out in the cold, rugged up quite well, but with their broomsticks all the same.

George had been nominated referee and was standing in the middle of the "field"(really the old orchard near the Burrow).

'So, first person to score ten goals through the trees on either side of pitch wins. Loser eats our new product, but bear in mind that we don't actually know what it will do to you. But you still have to eat it, alright? Okay, mount your brooms! Three, two, one...' George whistled rather loudly.

Ginny launched into the sky, grabbing their faded Quaffle and starting down the pitch.

Of course, Harry was hot on her tail and he was very near to knocking into her, when she passed it straight over his head and to Fred who was some distance up the pitch.

Ginny ducked under Harry then and flew towards Fred, narrowly avoiding a crash when Harry made to swerve into her.

Fred was three quarters of the way towards their goal posts(or else, forked trees) when Ron flew straight at him.

Ginny lurched forward just as Fred tossed the Quaffle into the air. She caught it with a brilliant loop in the sky to finish.

'Show off!' called Harry who was now speeding down the pitch towards her.

Ginny turned quickly, not paying attention to what happened with Ron and Fred, then flew as fast as could towards the goals.

'You're just jealous because we're winning!' she called to Harry before taking a shot(strangely Ron wasn't there to guard the goals. He must've had quite a crash with Fred) and launching the Quaffle straight through the middle of the two trees.

'Goal!' cried Ginny in triumph and Fred flew to her side, looking a little shaken, but otherwise alright.

'Great one, sis! I can practically see victory!' he said in a mock royal voice and Ginny laughed, flying to retrieve the Quaffle then returning to her position.

The rest of the game was a white-wash, as predicted.

By the time Ginny's team had scored ten goals, Ron's had only scored three, two of which had been scored by Harry.

Landing on the ground, Ginny held out her hand to her brother.

'Good game,' she said, grinning.

Ron just grunted, fished in his pocket then pooled out five Galleons, dropping them in her hand.

'Thanks!' Ginny shoved the coins quickly into her pocket, grinning wildly. She then turned to Harry, holding out her hand. 'Good game. Only, next time you should probably be wiser in knowing that me plus Fred against you and Ron...well it wasn't a surprise that we won.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, but took her hand anyway, giving it a firm shake.

'Yeah, I guess so. But I promise you next time I won't let you win,' he said.

Ginny glared at him, but then became aware that they were still grasping hands. She saw Harry's eyes flit down to their hands and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

Quickly, Ginny withdrew her hand and took a step back, trying to ignore how nice it had felt to have Harry's hand around hers.

'Well I'm going to see Fred. 'Bye Harry,' she said, her voice steely. Ginny then turned and strode away from him. She was going to stick to her word and that was that.

Ron was stood with Fred and George when Ginny approached them.

'Hi. What's up?' she asked.

'Oh, hello. We were just about to feed Ron our new product,' said George.

Ginny's eyes lit up.

'Oh, great! This'll be exciting,' she said.

Ron groaned.

'Do I have to?' he asked.

'Yes. You agreed and you can't go back on your word now,' said Fred firmly, before handing the sweet to Ron.

Ron looked apprehensively at it before cringing and popping the tiny green chew into his mouth...

* * *

**Ooohh... A cliffy! Do you hate me? I hope you don't. I also hope you enjoyed the Chapter! It was fun, because I just love writing about Quidditch! I'll see you all tomorrow for another. And don't forget to review, favourite and follow! Love you! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! So today I'm excited because it's the tenth Chapter! Yay! I'm sorry, but I just get excited about these things! I'm weird I know! Deal with it! So I've been getting some really good reviews which is awesome! It's nice to know you guys are liking it! You have no idea how much I like to get emails that someone has reviewed my story! So please keep it up! And, although I know you know I know that I don't own Harry Potter, I still must say it! So, I don't own Harry Potter and I never will! Love you all and please read, review, favourite and follow. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ron chewed the green sweet for a moment, swallowed mightily and gave a small shudder.

He looked angrily at Fred and George, clearly going to tell them off. But as his mouth moved avidly, nothing came out.

Ron's eyes widened and he clasped his throat. Now his lips were moving at an alarming pace as though he was shouting, but again he was totally silent.

Fred and George looked at each other in recognition.

'Oh, right.'

'That must have been one of our Silencing Sweets.'

'I forgot about those.' Ron was now yelling silently(if that's even possible) and looking absolutely furious.

Ginny, however, couldn't have been happier.

'Oh, great! You've finally got him to shut up! Thank you guys so much! How long does it last? I want to savour it while it lasts,' she said excitedly.

Ron turned and started going off at her, but much to Ginny's pleasure, he was still totally silent.

Fred and George were now grinning.

'Well, we're not really sure.'

'Because it was one of our less stable products.'

'So we tended not to try them out ourselves because the time varies.'

Ron was now just going berserk, storming around the yard and pretty much throwing a fit. Ginny found it all too comical and when Harry approached them and looked at Ron like he was mental, she couldn't help but laugh a little.

Harry turned to her and though his expression was still unsure, Ginny could see a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

'So who's going to tell me what's going on?' he asked.

'Um, the sweet that Fred and George had; it was a Silencing Sweet,' explained Ginny. 'Hey, where did you find it?'

Fred and George shrugged.

'We were cleaning out some boxes.'

'When we came across it.'

'And of course we were unsure about trying it.'

'So this was the perfect opportunity to use it.'

'Well, I say it is the most brilliant product you have ever produced,' said Ginny, her gaze returning to her irate brother.

After he had finished his small fit, he returned to where Fred, George, Ginny and Harry were all staring amusedly at him.

Ron glared them all down and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Oh, is our Ickle Ronniekins a little angry?' asked Fred.

'We didn't mean to make you so mad, little brother,' said George.

'But hopefully it'll wear off soon,' shrugged Fred.

'More like hopefully not,' muttered Ginny and Harry stifled a small snigger in his hand. Ron glared at both of them, but neither Ginny nor Harry was unsettled.

'How about we go inside again. I'm sure mum has something to eat for us,' said Ginny.

Suddenly Fred and George looked worried.

'Um...I think we're going to stay out here for a while,' said George.

'At least until Ron's...condition wears off,' added Fred.

Realisation crossed Ginny's face.

'You're scared mum will be angry, aren't you?' she asked, smirking a little.

'Hey, you're no innocent either!' cried Fred.

'Yeah, you agreed to make the losing team eat it in the first place,' reasoned George.

'Yes, but I wasn't the one who produced it. And besides, I never truly get into too much trouble. Mum knows I'm just too innocent to go along willingly with your schemes,' replied Ginny, smiling angelically.

Harry snorted to her right and Ginny turned to him.

'Innocent? You? You're about as innocent as Peter Pettigrew,' he said.

'Is that so? Well I'm sure you're not the perfect little boy, either,' said Ginny.

'I never said I was,' said Harry in a dignified voice.

'No, but you can't speak of innocence. Do you even know who you are?' asked Ginny.

'Yeah, I'm Harry Potter, the poor little orphan who is as innocent as the day,' said Harry in a mock peaceful voice.

Ginny laughed.

'Oh, that was a good joke, Harry! I didn't know you were so funny,' she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

'Oh, so you weren't joking?' She played taken aback. 'Oh, well then shall we take a trip down memory lane?

'First year, you entered that room on the first floor where the Philosopher's Stone was hidden, which was _meant_ to be out-of-bounds.

'Second year, you brewed Polyjuice Potion, after having stolen ingredients from Snape's _private out-of-bounds _store.

'Third year, you ventured into Hogsmeade without a permission slip while using a magic map that had been confiscated, not to mention you let loose a mass murderer and a rabid Hippogriff. Would you like to hear more? Or are you going to tell me that the rules don't apply to the Great Harry Potter?' she prattled on whilst Fred, George and Ron were looking at Harry and Ginny as though they were some kind of fantastic source of entertainment.

Harry looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

'How do you know all of that?' he asked lowly.

Ginny's eyes flashed. _Oh, no..._ She couldn't tell him she used to keep a stalker-like watch on him, or that she had taken every opportunity to eavesdrop.

'I talk to Hermione. How do you think I know all of that?' she asked fiercely.

Harry looked at her a little disbelievingly, before the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile.

'Of course,' he said, but Ginny knew he didn't believe her, 'and you're right. I have broken my fair share of rules.'

Ginny tried not to look directly into Harry's eyes and instead gave a tiny eye roll and turned to the avidly watching Fred, George and Ron.

'Come on. Let's just go inside,' she said before turning curtly and striding back towards the Burrow.

* * *

The next day was complete bedlam. As usual, Ron had left his packing to the last moment and was still trying to cram things into his trunk when Mrs. Weasley called upstairs that it was time to leave.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny would be leaving via the Burrow's Floo Network and would end up in Professor McGonagall's office.

Ron came crashing down the stairs, just as Mrs. Weasley was grabbing the Floo Powder.

'I told you it takes time to pack,' said Hermione, looking a little superior.

'Yeah, well, it's easier for you because you're a girl,' said Ron gruffly.

'How does being a girl, make it easier to be organized?' asked Hermione.

Ron was just about to reply, when Mrs. Weasley interjected.

'Okay, then, who's first?' she asked loudly, stopping Hermione and Ron's incoming fight immediately.

'Er, I'll go Mrs. Weasley,' volunteered Harry and he stepped forward with his trunk, taking a handful of powder and throwing it at the fire. He then stepped into the green flames and shouted '_Hogwarts!_' loudly and clearly. He was off in a whiz of ash and green flames before Ginny had blinked twice.

'I'll go next,' offered Ginny and she repeated what Harry had done, stepping into the green flames and yelling her destination.

After a lot of spinning and turning, Ginny landed uneasily in Professor McGonagall's fireplace. She almost toppled over, but luckily she was steadied by firm hands.

Harry had his hands resting on her shoulders, looking a little concernedly at her.

'Are you okay? You better get out of the way,' he said, directing her gently to stand next to him.

Ginny gained her balance before stepping abruptly away from Harry, jerking his hands off her shoulders.

'I'm fine,' she said in a cool voice, before bending down and picking up her trunk, hurling it to stand a little away from Harry.

From the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Harry give a weak sigh, bow his head and stare dejectedly at the floor. Ginny herself couldn't help feel a tiny bit of shame.

But she was still not going to let him off. He had hurt her and she had still not fully forgiven him for what he had said. And besides, there was definitely a part of Ginny that wanted Harry to suffer. And she would not give in until he did.

* * *

**I really had fun writing that! In fact, I have fun writing every Chapter. I truly love writing and it just makes it ten times better when I can share it with you guys! Hope you enjoyed that Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please, review, favourite and follow! Tomorrow will be a good Chapter, I promise! See you tomorrow lovely readers! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Another Chapter today, but I just need to tell you all that I'm flying tonight and it's a six hour flight, so I won't be posting tomorrow. I most probably will be back the next day, though. Thanks again for the reviews. It makes my day a whole lot better when I get them! Now, I've been getting quite a lot of reviews and I'd like to start replying so any reviews after this Chapter, I'll be replying to them. Hope that's okay... I don't own Harry Potter, of course. Though still enjoy today's Chapter! See you at the end!**

* * *

Once Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny had all Flooed back, they headed for the common room, depositing their trunks, then meeting downstairs again in their favourite armchairs.

Ginny was talking lightly to Hermione when her eyes were suddenly covered. She started, jerking up straight.

'Guess who?' asked a voice from behind her.

Ginny smiled and leapt up, spinning around to face Dean.

'Dean! When did you get here?' she asked, walking around to meet him.

'Just now, actually. Hi Hermione,' he waved to Hermione.

'Hello Dean. I'm just going to get a start on unpacking now, Ginny. See you two later,' replied Hermione, getting up and stepping back up the stairs.

'So when did _you_ get here?' asked Dean.

'A few minutes ago,' replied Ginny.

Dean smiled at her, before taking her hand and pulling her over to a two-seated couch. He then sat, placing his arm around her and bringing her closer to him.

'I missed you,' he said softly.

Ginny flushed.

'It was only two days,' she said, but smiled a little anyway.

'Really? It seemed like ages to me,' said Dean.

Ginny blushed even deeper and then laid her head on Dean's chest, snuggling into him. He truly was _very _sweet...

Neither Ginny nor Dean knew, however, that they were being watched...

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

Harry only realised he was clenching his fists, when he drew tiny droplets of blood. Shaking his head, Harry tore his haze away from Dean and Ginny to the small cut in his palm. He sighed and quickly wiped it away before returning his gaze to the couple across the room.

It was plain to even Harry himself that he was jealous. There was just something about seeing Ginny and Dean together that made him want to hurt the latter. Harry was surprised at the thought that he used to consider Dean a friend. That had changed reasonably fast, though.

Now Harry had to grip the arms of his chair to refrain from doing something drastic to his follow Gryffindor...but wait! There _was _something Harry needed to do.

Turning to Ron who was sat next to him, Harry told him that he was just going out for a while.

'Okay. See you later,' replied Ron.

Harry nodded and stood quickly, striding towards the portrait hole. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ginny's eyes following him, but he made no move to turn to her. If she really wanted to know where he was going, she could come and ask him herself...

Once in the halls, Harry started towards the Great Hall. It was upon a stroke of luck(or maybe fate) that Harry ran into the one person he was looking for; Cho.

'Harry!' Cho threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Harry cringed and very slowly extracted himself from her.

'Er, Cho. I need to talk to you about something,' he said lowly.

Cho looked questioningly at him.

'What? Well, whatever it is, you can say it later, 'cause I have something planned for us!' she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and dragging him along the corridor.

'Cho, I can't be with you!' blurted Harry.

Cho froze.

'What?' she asked softly.

Harry let go of her hand, taking a step back from her.

'I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry,' he said.

'What? Why?' asked Cho, her expression sad.

'Well...I just have a lot going on right now and it does nothing to help my conscience if we're together...' explained Harry.

'Your conscience?' asked Cho. 'What does _that _mean?'

Harry could see she was starting to get angry.

'It just means that I think we should see other people. Or maybe even no one at all. Please, don't be mad Cho. It's...it's for the best,' he said.

Cho's expression turned icy.

'Right. Okay. Well, do you know what I think. I think you're a _jerk _Harry Potter,' she said fiercely before roughly pushing past him and stalking down the halls.

Harry sighed. It definitely not a fun thing, breaking up with someone. But if Harry ever wanted Ginny to forgive him, it was a first in a long line of difficult steps to win her back...** (thank you ****_very_**** much Debra...I did get most of that sentence from you ;)! I hope you don't mind! xx)**

* * *

**Did you enjoy that Chapter? I hope you did and although it's a little short, I think it's a very meaningful Chapter. What do you all think of Harry breaking up with Cho? Good or bad? Please tell me by reviewing. And you could also follow and favourite this story if you want to make me ****_really _****happy... So I guess I'll be back in two days! Sorry again for leaving you, but I'll try to have a really long Chapter for you when I get back. Love you all! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! I'm back to post another Chapter! I'm sorry it's so late... I'm also sorry to say that there is a chance I might not be posting tomorrow, depending on what happens. Because I am currently on holidays and we are going to be very busy. At least for the next two days, we will be... I just want to give you all a word of warning before today's Chapter. This story is written in AU form, therefore somethings may not make a lot of sense...but that's just how I like to write, so I'm sorry if it's not okay with you. Thanks, also, for the reviews, I truly love them and like I said before, I will be replying to them! So yay!**

**_Hayoung7: _****That's a really good idea! Harry does seem like the type to blow up in this story :D! However, I don't think it would be in his nature to make Ginny jealous after all that he's done to her...to me that's not really Harry, no matter what he did in previous chapters ;)**

**_dutch potterfan: _****I know! I've been waiting to drop Cho for quite a while, and I felt very glad at the end of the last Chapter that she was gone! I'm happy you're enjoying my story too! **

_**yumyumbagel: **_**Glad you like my story! Also, that really is the kind of thing that Harry may do...but where would they get the Veritamserum from? Haha, still a very good idea though!**

_**Guest(sorry, didn't leave a name):**_** I was actually considering that, to be honest! ;)**

_**nevylove27:**_** Aw, thanks so much! I love hearing that you guys like my story, it's the best! Thanks also for telling me that my breakup was good. Although Harry seems a bit OOC in this, I still try my hardest to make him as true to his character as possible.**

_**iluvtwilight60:**_** Thank you! I agree, though. Harry would never stay with Cho after what happened, in my opinion! :)**

_**Jesseface:**_** I agree fully! Harry ****_must _****suffer!**

**That's all for last Chapter's reviews. Thank you all so much for them! Please, continue reviewing. I don't own Harry James Potter and please, enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, staring aimlessly out of the window. The sun was still high in the sky and now that Dean had left to go study, she had run out of things to do.

She was just about to head back up the stairs to(grudgingly) start unpacking, when Harry entered the common room again. He looked a little disheartened, and so when he sat across from her, his head falling immediately to his hands, Ginny felt an inch of sympathy. Maybe she could openly talk to him just this once. Only once, though.

'Is everything all right?' she asked him quietly.

Harry's head snapped up and he looked at her in surprise.

'You're starting up a conversation with me? I thought you were mad at me?' he asked and Ginny thought she imagined the hope in his voice.

'Yeah, well...you look pretty low, so I've decided to break my promise just this once. But, don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at you. It's only this once that I'll willingly talk to you,' replied Ginny. Which was true.

Harry gave a small sigh.

'Right. But, really, there's nothing wrong. I'm fine,' he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Ever since Ginny had met Harry, she had grown to know the depressed and generally moody stages he often went through. She used to like to think she could fix it, if given the chance. Now, she wasn't so sure. But it was worth a try.

'Come on, Harry. Even I know when you're unhappy about something. It doesn't take a genius to see that,' she said firmly.

Harry bit his lip.

'Truly, it's not important,' he said.

'Well it's important enough if it causes you to look so dejected. I for one, don't want or need to see you go through another moody episode,' replied Ginny.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Another?' he asked.

'Yes, another. Just ask anyone. But, don't change the subject! You're going to tell me what's wrong and that's final. Otherwise I may have to get outsiders help. Trust me when I say you don't want to know what that means,' she warned.

Harry sighed in a resigned way.

'Okay. If you insist.'

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

'I broke up with Cho,' admitted Harry to Ginny.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, her deep brown eyes widening.

'Really? Why?' she asked.

Harry hesitated. Well, he couldn't say it was because of her. She had said already that she was still mad at him so Merlin knows what she might do if he told her the truth.

'It just...it just wasn't working,' he lied shakily.

Ginny looked apprehensive.

'It wasn't? That's not what it looked like over the Christmas holidays,' she said.

Harry felt his temper rising.

'Well how would you know?' he demanded.

Ginny's gaze turned cold.

'Sorry I asked,' she said lowly.

Harry sighed.

'No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. To be honest, I know in myself that ending it with Cho was for the best, no matter what happened over the holidays,' he said.

Ginny nodded.

'Okay, then. I understand you must be feeling a little sad, but you really shouldn't be if it was, as you say, "for the best",' she said.

Harry started. He wasn't sad about ending it with Cho, but more like that it really hadn't done much to his situation with Ginny. But, hey, it was better for her to believe that he was upset about Cho, rather than herself.

'Yeah...thanks Ginny. I'm...glad I told you,' said Harry. It had been nice to have a normal conversation with her...really nice. Not to mention, she had gotten him to open up, something that apparently was hard to do(Harry made a mental note to ask her more about his supposed, "moods").

Ginny gave Harry a bright, genuine smile that flipped his stomach and he really couldn't help but smile back.

'It was my pleasure. But don't forget I'm still mad at you,' she said, ending sternly.

Harry nodded, keeping a straight face. But when Ginny looked away, and Harry could see her lips twitching up into a small smile, he couldn't help but let a tiny smile on his lips too. Maybe it wouldn't take too much to win her over after all.

However, for all the experience he had had with Weasleys, it was likely that Ginny wouldn't give up without a fight. Or at least without making him suffer...

* * *

**(still)Harry's P.O.V**

A few weeks later, Harry was sat with Hermione and Ginny(Ron was locked up in the library after handing in his Transfiguration essay two weeks late. Thereby Professor McGonagall had given him yet another, longer essay on a topic they hadn't even covered yet), playing absently with a quill when Dean approached them, sitting himself down next to Ginny.

'Oh, hi Dean,' greeted Ginny, smiling warmly at him.

'Er, hey,' said Dean. He was sat on the edge of his seat, so Harry could tell he was nervous. But about what? 'So, um Ginny. I was wondering... Would you possibly...er, would you maybe like-? Um, will you go on a date? With me?' Harry's head snapped up. What?!

'A-a date?' questioned Ginny and for a moment, Harry had hope that she'd say no. 'Um, yeah sure! I'd...I'd love that.' Or not.

Dean let out sigh of relief.

'Good. So, er, I guess next weekend I'll meet you in Hogsmeade?' he asked.

Ginny smiled.

'Great. Can't wait,' she said.

Dean beamed, sprung up and bounded off.

Ginny immediately turned to Hermione.

'Did I tell you he'd ask me?' she asked quietly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes Ginny...' she said.

Ginny scowled at her, but then very soon, a smile crept up on her face.

'I'm so happy!' she said excitedly.

Harry let out a long sigh which drew Ginny's attention to him.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

Harry nodded.

'Yes, but I just have one question,' he said.

'What?' asked Ginny, smiling pleasantly.

'Why are you going out with him?' asked Harry.

The smile slipped from Ginny's face, replaced soon by a glare.

'Because I like him, and he likes me. Do you have a problem with it?' she asked coolly.

'Yes,' said Harry. 'I do, actually.'

'And why's that?' asked Ginny.

Harry stared at her.

'Because in case you haven't realised, but every girl that Dean has ever dated, he ended up cheating on her. Don't tell me you didn't know that?' he asked incredulously.

'Of course I knew that! But Dean said he had changed!' said Ginny defensively.

'Changed? Do you honestly believe that?' asked Harry.

'Yes! I do!' nodded Ginny fiercely. 'What is your problem anyway, Harry? When have you ever cared?'

Harry's stomach twisted and he leapt up.

'I just don't want to see you get hurt! Can't you understand that?' he demanded.

Ginny leapt up too.

'No! I can't-wait, what? You...don't want to see me get hurt? What does...what does that mean?' she asked.

'It means...it means...it means that I care about you. A lot,' admitted Harry a little desperately.

Ginny froze and Hermione got up quickly from where she had been observing the scene.

'I think what Harry's trying to say is that he doesn't want to see you get hurt because you're Ron's sister, therefore he cares about you. Like a brother would a sister,' she said carefully.

Harry let out a tiny sigh of relief. If Hermione hadn't stepped in, Harry would have had to answer some very awkward questions. He made a mental note to thank properly later.

'Yeah...that's what I meant. But, I just-' Harry sighed. 'I...I think I'll go and see what Ron's up to now...' he said, feeling desperate to get out of the common room.

Hermione nodded.

'Okay then. 'Bye Harry,' she said.

''Bye Hermione, Ginny,' nodded Harry before he turned quickly on his heel and strode hurriedly out of the room.

Halfway to the library, Harry turned and leant against the wall, sighing hugely. So Ginny was going on a date with Dean. The very thought had his stomach churning. And yet there was nothing he could do, but sit and hope dearly that something would go horribly wrong.

Harry's shoulders sagged. Sure, Harry could try anything to win Ginny back, but it would do almost nothing if she was going out with Dean.

Groaning, Harry continued down the halls. It truly did seem as though the universe was against him and Ginny getting together. However, there was no way in all the world, that Harry was going to give up on her too soon. That was when it suddenly occurred to him; it would seem, that Harry and Ginny had all of a sudden switched positions. And now that Harry knew what it was like for Ginny...well let's just say he was all of a sudden much more apologetic...

* * *

**So, are all of you happy now with what's happening with Dean, Harry and Ginny? I know I am(*laughs evilly*). I've been waiting for Harry to realise just what was happening for a while. In my opinion, this is a great way for Harry experience what Ginny had to go through when he was with Cho. Serves him right! Anyway, I may be back tomorrow, but if I'm not, I'll be back the next day(I think). I'll let you know, however, if plans change. Don't worry, I'll never not post without giving you some kind of a warning! See you all maybe tomorrow, but if not, the next say. Please don't forget to review, follow and favourite too. I love you all very much for reading this story! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again! I am so sorry that I didn't post yesterday as my holiday really is kicking off now. I may not be posting regularly now because some days I'll just be too busy. I am soo sorry for that but you can expect another Chapter some time later today. Sorry again, and please continue to review, favourite and follow, just for me. Thanks you guys. Love Pinkieponk xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey again! So I'm here with a Chapter, after what felt like a while. I'm once again very sorry that I was unable to post for two days, but hopefully this'll make up for it. I truly hope you enjoy this! I don't own Harry Potter either.**

_**scrappy8: **_**Thanks! I know, right. I was so glad to finally put that in the story!**

_**dutch potterfan: **_**I agree! Make him suffer! But it's definitely going to end well. I think ;**

_**iluvtwilight:**_** Thanks! It'd be nice if he did confess, but then the story would end way too soon for my liking! :D**

_**cookiem08:**_** Hee hee! I'm so team Hinny too. So don't worry. I do *think* it's coming...**

_**Pashow:**_** Thank you so much for this review! It made my day, truly! I'm so glad you like my writing! I hope I can continue to please you! ;)**

_**Jesseface: **_**Haha! Yes! It definitely is time for that!**

_**yumyumbagel:**_** That is an idea! But not the way I want this story to go...if you ever make something out of that idea('cause it is good), please tell me! I'd love to read one of your stories!**

_**Debra:**_** Thank you so much! I'm glad you were okay with me using your words! **

**That's all for the reviews! Now to the Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fidgeting nervously, Ginny looked at herself in the mirror for what she thought was the hundredth time. She looked okay, and she hoped dearly Dean would think so too. The way you look on a first date can mean everything and she wouldn't want to show up looking horrible.

Ginny wondered why she was so nervous. She was only really dating Dean to get Harry jealous. But then again, there was a part of herself that was starting to develop feelings for Dean. Not that she would ever admit that to herself.

Focusing her attention on her reflection, Ginny scanned over her outfit again. She was wearing a tight brown skivvy, a fluffy white waist-coat, tight muggle jeans and beige boots. All in all an okay outfit for a first date. At least, that was what Ginny hoped.

Heart pounding rapidly, Ginny turned and walked quickly down the girls' dormitory stairs. The sooner she got to Hogsmeade, the sooner she could meet Dean and basically stop worrying about the way she looked. However, she was momentarily distracted from her path when she saw Harry. He was sat alone by the fire, staring aimlessly into the dancing flames.

Ginny hoped desperately that she could slip past without him noticing, but apparently luck was not on her side. No sooner had she gotten halfway to the portrait hole, did Harry turn suddenly to her.

'Ginny?' he called out.

Ginny froze and turned slowly to face him. As Harry's gaze landed on her, however, his gaze widened in surprise.

'Er, yes?' Ginny replied to him.

'Wow. You look...you look good. Really good,' said Harry, surprise echoing in his voice.

Ginny couldn't help the red that tainted her cheeks.

'Oh, um. Thanks. I think,' she said a little unsurely.

'Where are you...where're you going?' asked Harry, still looking at Ginny with a mixture of awe and surprise.

'Um. My date. With Dean.' Didn't he realise? He was there when Dean asked her.

Harry looked even more surprised before his expression grew stony.

'Oh. Right. I forgot about that...have fun then,' he said coldly before turning and staring back into the fire.

Ginny frowned.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Well you already know how I feel about Dean...' replied Harry, disdain clear in his voice.

Ginny scowled. She had forgotten about what Harry had said the night Dean asked her out. He was so infuriating judging Dean as if he had the right to. Which he so definitely didn't.

'Right. And you already know how I feel about what you said. It's may have been true half a year ago, but now Dean has changed. If you'd like to take it up with him, go ahead, but you need to stop harassing _me_ about it,' she said firmly.

'Fine,' replied Harry stiffly.

'Fine.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

'Urgh!' Both Harry and Ginny gave a frustrated a huff before Ginny turned sharply and strode right out of the common room.

* * *

Ginny arrived in Hogsmeade, still ticked off at Harry. He had no right at all to be passing judgments on Dean. _Why does he care anyway? It's not like it affects him..._ Ginny thought sourly.

_Maybe it's because, like he said, he doesn't want to see you get hurt..._ a reasonable voice spoke in her head.

No. Ginny refused to believe that. Why all of a sudden did he care, huh? How could she be expected to believe he was concerned after all that he had done to her? No. He'd have to do a lot more than that to get her to believe that he was sorry...

Ginny met Dean outside of the Three Broomsticks and immediately he recognised that she was agitated.

'Are you okay?' he asked gently.

Ginny gave a sigh.

'Yes it's just Harry... Dean do you promise me that you really have changed and that you won't cheat on me?' she asked.

Dean looked taken aback.

'Of course. I'd never _think _about cheating on you. I promise,' he said, taking her hand.

Ginny relaxed a little.

'Good. Thank you, Dean,' she said.

Dean smiled at her.

'It's nothing. The last thing I would want to do is hurt you,' he said.

Ginny smiled at him.

'Thanks. Now let's go in. I'd like to start this date, if that's okay,' she said.

'Of course. After you,' said Dean, reaching forward to open the door for Ginny.

Smiling, Ginny headed into the Three Broomsticks, closely followed by Dean.

Once at a table, Dean ordered two Butterbeers(whilst insisting on paying for both) and then faced Ginny.

'Thank you, by the way,' he said.

Ginny looked puzzled.

'For what?' she questioned.

'For saying yes. To go on a date with me,' said Dean.

'Of course I'd say yes. I mean, after what happened on New Year's Eve I would've thought you would ask me out...and I was right. Besides, I would have said yes even if we hadn't kissed. I...I really like you, Dean,' said Ginny.

Dean smiled brilliantly.

'I really like you too, Ginny,' he replied.

Ginny smiled too just as Madam Rosmerta arrived with their drinks.

For the rest of the time Dean and Ginny spent in the Three Broomsticks, they talked about pretty much everything. School, Quidditch, interests, anything that they could really think of and by the time Ginny stepped out of the bar into the cold streets of Hogsmeade, she knew more about Dean than she did some of her dorm mates. She also found that she really was starting to like him and, apart from feeling a little guilty for Harry, she couldn't have been more pleased.

What was more, as Dean and Ginny continued down the streets, small flakes of snow started falling steadily from the sky.

Ginny gasped.

'It's snowing! Dean, it's snowing!' she cried in excitement.

Dean laughed.

'Awesome. Maybe if we go into Spintwitches for a while, when we get out it'll have stuck to the ground,' he suggested.

And so Dean and Ginny walked into the Quidditch shop, spending a lot of time there. It helped that both Dean and Ginny had knowledge of Quidditch. However, when Ginny started talking about Seeker moves, Dean admitted to not knowing many.

Ginny, of course, had her brothers who had been into Quidditch since they could ride a broom. After many years of spying, watching and even sneaking out, Ginny had become just as learned in Quidditch as they were. Thanks to Charlie, she had also been successful in learning Seeker moves, as well as Chaser.

Dean, being a Chaser himself, didn't bother to learn Seeker moves, of course, so Ginny found it a little irritating to talk to him about that particular position.

Refusing to think just who might be a better person to talk to about Seekers, Ginny moved on from the subject. It wouldn't do to be wishing she was with someone else on her very first date with her new boyfriend.

So after forty-five minutes in the Spintwitches, Dean and Ginny headed outside again. Unfortunately, only a thin layer of ice had appeared on the ground.

'How about, if the snow doesn't stick by this afternoon, we meet up tomorrow, when it does,' said Ginny.

Dean smiled.

'Okay then.'

But it would appear that luck was on their side. For when they returned to the Gryffindor common room(neither, Harry, Ron nor Hermione were there, for which Ginny was glad of) and spent some time there together, sometime later they looked out the window and saw there was now a layer of pure-white snow, about three inches thick upon the ground.

Ginny leapt up excitedly, grabbed Dean's hand and ran right out of the common room. She ran all the way out to the grounds, all the while pulling Dean along, and didn't stop until they were out in the snow.

Looking back, Ginny had no idea who actually started the fight. It just...happened. And then all of a sudden she was being pelted with snowballs, and was pelting them right back.

Then after a lot of snow, cold and wet, the duel was finally over a Ginny was crowned victor.

'Ha-ha! I win!' she cried in victory.

Dean chuckled.

'Okay, Ginny. You played well,' he said.

Ginny grinned at him, but couldn't help but wonder if he had let her win.

Shaking that thought from her mind, Ginny looked up at Dean.

'So what do you want to do now?' she asked.

Dean grinned roguishly. 'I think I have an idea.'

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

Harry stepped out of the Library, giving and long sigh of relief. He had just finished doing his Transfiguration homework, something that Hermione had been urging him about for days. He was finally finished. However, Ron was still only three quarters of the way through. Harry, who had blatantly refused to spend another minute in the cell that they call a Library, had left his best mate and best friend and was on his way to the Gryffindor common room.

He was almost there when he suddenly remembered Ginny's date with Dean. He hoped greatly that neither Dean nor Ginny would be in the common room, as he didn't think he could stand it. Boy was he in for a shock.

Stepping into the Gryffindor common room, Harry headed straight for his favourite armchair. But then stopped dead in his tracks.

Ginny and Dean were sat(or more really, lying) on a sofa, kissing fiercely. Dean's hands were moving over Ginny's body, his finger tips exploring practically every inch of her and Ginny's hands were threaded tightly in Dean's dark curls, her body moulded snugly against his.

Jealousy burned hot and scorching throughout Harry's body and he instinctively took a step back.

At that moment, all he wanted to do was walk over there and start tearing Dean apart, limb from limb then using the parts to bash what was left of his sorry body. But that was a little violent and a tiny bit irrational.

So instead, he settled for yelling. He was just about to start bellowing, when the better side of himself interrupted. Ginny wouldn't like it if he interrupted her. Not at all. That would only make her madder.

Shaking his head, Harry took a step back. No. He couldn't interrupt them, for fear of making Ginny well and truly hate him.

Turning, Harry almost ran from the common room, picking up speed out in the corridors so he was flat out running.

Now that the jealousy had gone, there was now a painful ache in the pit of his stomach. It was just so unjust. Why couldn't he just have this one thing? Why couldn't he just have Ginny?

Harry jerked to a stop. Here was another situation that he now understood. Ginny...how she must have felt to have him and Cho in her own house, kissing practically every second...

Groaning, he moved to the wall, sliding down and placing his head in his hands. Not only did he now understand fully how she felt(which honestly had to be the worst Harry had ever felt in his life), he now felt he owed her a lot more apologies. He couldn't help but think that had it been the other way around, he wouldn't have forgiven himself either.

And at the end of the day, Harry only had one question to ask the world. Why was life so unfair?

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? I really hope you did... I did get some annoyed reviews because I haven't posted in a while, but I really am sorry for that, so please don't be mad. Just remember that I love you all very much for reading my story. Thanks so-o-o much for your reviews, favourites and follows. Please, continue doing that! Love, your faithful writer, Pinkieponk xx (p.s. I promise to update as soon as I can. But I can't tell when that is, sorry! xox)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I am such a good mood at the moment because of how much fun it was to write this Chapter! And it's also, really long! Yay! I can't wait to see what you guys think! As always, I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. And last, but by no means least, enjoy this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! But now, for the review replies!**

_**yumyumbagel:**_** I'm so happy that I could give you some inspiration for a story! Please do tell me when you post the story! I can't wait to read it!**

_**scrappy8: **_**Thanks! And I agree. It truly will be a long road for them. But things are starting to get better. I think ;)**

_**dutch potterfan:**_** I know! I'm happy he understands now too! I mean, I'll keep him waiting, but like you said. Not ****_too _****long ;)**

_**iluvtwilight60: **_**Thank you! I'm glad you liked the Chapter! I know. I wanted Ginny to realise that she can have a good time with someone other than Harry. And Harry did really need to learn how Ginny felt! To me, a very crucial part of the story! :)**

_**BlondeLunaa: Thank you so much for pointing that out! I felt so stupid when I received your review! I immediately changed it so thank you so very, very much for pointing that out! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**_

_**Debra: **_**I know! It's definitely a good thing Harry realised just how much he hurt Ginny. Thanks, too. I truly enjoy writing, so I hope I can please you as much as it pleases me to write!**

**That's all! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It just makes my day! Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

A month later and Ginny was still dating Dean, much to Harry's immense displeasure.

However, it just so happened that Dean fell ill days before Gryffindor's Quidditch match against Slytherin. Harry, being the captain of the team, had to recruit another Chaser, which did nothing to help the team's victory. Not to mention, Ginny was acting a little on edge with worries about how Dean was going. She soon forgot that, though, when the day of the Quidditch match arrived.

As she walked with shaky legs towards the Great Hall, early that morning, she found the relentless taunting that had been occurring around her, just wash over her.

Ginny was just too nervous to worry much about what the Slytherins were saying. She reached the Great Hall in minutes and walked straight to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat.

'Hi,' she said, sitting down next to Harry.

'Oh, hello. How are you going? You nervous?' greeted Harry.

'How could I not be? But, how's Ron doing?' asked Ginny, knowing how her brother got before Quidditch matches.

'Um...not really good,' replied Harry.

Ginny turned her gaze to Ron who was as pale as plaster and Ginny could see a faint green hue to his skin.

'Don't worry Ron. We'll be fine,' Ginny attempted to reassure him.

Ron just swallowed, looking down at his uneaten breakfast.

'Come on, mate. You have to eat. It'll make it worse if you go out there with an empty stomach,' persuaded Harry.

Ron just shook his head.

Hermione looked worriedly at him before leaning in and whispering into his ear. Ron turned to look at her and Hermione gave him a small encouraging smile. Swiftly, she then leant forward and gave him a small kiss.

'I know you'll be great. You just have to have confidence,' she said bracingly.

Ron nodded.

'I-I guess so...Thanks.' He then picked a piece of toast and began eating. Finally.

Harry and Ginny turned to each other.

'Wow. Thank Merlin for Hermione,' said Harry lowly.

'Indeed,' nodded Ginny. 'And how about you? You feeling okay?'

Harry smiled at her.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I guess. Of course I'm nervous, I mean I'd be worried if I wasn't. But otherwise, yeah I'm good,' he said

'Good,' smiled Ginny.

Harry grinned, but then his smile soon turned into a frown and he looked as though he was about to say something. That was, until Hermione interrupted reminding them that it was about time that they should be going.

Harry nodded and shook his head, mumbling something about telling her later before Ginny and Harry stood together and started out towards the Quidditch pitch.

In the changing rooms, the atmosphere was tense and the silence ringing around the team was suffocating.

When there was a faint whistle from the changing room door, Harry stood and addressed the team.

'Well, this is it. Now, I'm not going to say you have to win, but it'd be great if you did. Just...try your best and at least attempt to play fairly, no matter what Slytherin do,' he said. There was a small murmur of agreement and Harry put his hands together. 'Let's just get out there and win, shall we?'

As Ginny walked out of the changing room behind Harry, who was leading, she soon felt her nerves disappearing. The familiar chorus of boos and cheers on top of the surprisingly glaring sunlight made her feel excited about the oncoming match, instead of nervous. And when Harry and the Slytherin team captain shook hands and Madam Hooch blew the first whistle, butterflies bust to life in Ginny's stomach.

Swinging her leg over her broomstick, Ginny prepared to take off. And on the last whistle from Madam Hooch, the game finally lurched into action.

Grabbing the Quaffle with surprising quickness, Ginny used her adrenaline to make a head-start on the game.

As soon as she had the red ball clutched tightly in her hands, Ginny lurched towards the goalposts whilst making sure she was aware of the flanking Slytherins.

From the corner of her eye, Ginny could see the new Chaser, Demelza Robins was a few metres away from her, providing backup.

And when Ginny was almost sandwiched between two opposing Slytherins, she threw it over their heads towards Demelza and ducked swiftly underneath them, casing the two burly lads to crash straight into one another.

Harry called from above them. 'Nice! Now get the Quaffle down the pitch!' he instructed over the roar of the crowd.

Continuing after Demelza, Ginny flew down the pitch, making great speed alongside the new Chaser. That was until a large boy, twice the size of Ginny in broadness alone, flew straight up on Demelza, causing a nasty crash.

Recovering quickly from the shock that had entered her body, Ginny dived under her entangled teammate and snatched the Quaffle right out of the air before flying up almost vertically and heading back down the pitch.

Now it was just her and Katie Bell, speeding down the pitch, the Slytherin's coming on quite swiftly. Passing neatly to Katie, Ginny narrowly avoided another crash and after the second Slytherin had launched for Katie, Ginny somehow ended up with the Quaffle again.

Surprise fuelled her actions as she dove forward, going full-out down the pitch and coming up to the goalposts, guarded by another brawny Slytherin. It now occurred to Ginny that the Slytherin team was made up of strength rather than skill. But never mind that. She still had to get past the Keeper.

Feinting left, Ginny turned her aim to the right goalpost and threw, hard. It worked! The Keeper dove to Ginny's left, falling for her manoeuvre, leaving the far right post totally unguarded. The Quaffle threw straight threw and the crowd erupted into cheers.

'And that's a goal, scored by Ginny Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor!' yelled Zacharias Smith, the new commentator. Ginny, however, was barely listening. Without Lee Jordan, commentary to her was just boring.

Ginny threw a fist up in the air in celebration and she watched Harry do the same from where he was in mid-circle of the pitch. Smiling, she flew back to her position, ready to score another goal.

Gryffindor played quite well for the rest of the match. Despite the odd few goals let in, they scored many against the opposing team.

Ginny was just high-fiving Katie after she scored a brilliant, one-handed goal when Zacharias suddenly shouted,

'Hey-! I think Potter's spotted the Snitch!' Ginny's gaze automatically flew to the sky where she spotted Harry, diving towards the Slytherin goalposts. There was a thrilling look of sheer delight and adrenaline over his features and his emerald eyes were shining brilliantly.

Ginny fought hard not to melt inside at his expression, something she had not been very successful at in the past and instead, drew her eyes to Harry's line of sight.

Sure enough, just underneath the middle hoop, Ginny could faintly see a tiny speck of golden, flashing in the sunlight.

Harry was gaining distance fast but then Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, began tailing him. Fortunately, Harry had a Firebolt, the fastest racing broom in the world. It outstripped Malfoy's Nimbus 2001 by a mile and so it was no question as to who reached the Snitch first.

Ginny felt herself leaning forward in her broomstick as Harry reached out a hand towards the tiny golden ball and she just saw his fingers clasp around it. Before Malfoy launched himself straight at Harry, tackling him clean out of the sky.

The crowd gasped collectively, including Ginny and she immediately flew towards the two boys who had landed in a heap on the grassy pitch.

Ginny landed beside them just as Madam Hooch came rushing up. The screams and protests of a foul coming from the crowd meant nothing to Ginny as Malfoy was pulled away from Harry, barely harmed.

But Ginny had no mind for the arrogant, cheating, filthy pureblood being dragged away by whoever. No, it was Harry, lying crookedly on the floor below her that had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As Madam Hooch signalled frantically to Madam Pomfrey, Ginny dropped to her knees beside Harry, discarding her broomstick carelessly.

Reaching out, she shook him desperately.

'Come on! Wake up, Harry! Please, wake up!' she shouted feverishly.

Very slowly, Ginny watched as Harry's emerald eyes flickered open into her brown ones and relief washed over her like a releasing wave.

'Ginny? Wh-what-?' Harry was cut off abruptly by Ginny as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Harry froze, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Realising suddenly what she was doing, Ginny herself froze and hurriedly pulled away from Harry.

'I, er- I'm glad you're okay,' she mumbled.

Harry smiled properly before looking down at his hand. There, sitting in the palm of his hand, was a tiny golden ball. Harry had caught the Snitch.

Eyes alight, Harry held up the Snitch to the crowd who absolutely when berserk.

'Blimey! Harry Potter's caught the Snitch! Gryffindor win!' cried Zacharias and then suddenly Ginny and Harry were engulfed by the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Ginny helped as Harry was hoisted up onto the teams shoulders and carried all the way back to the castle. Everything got a little crowded when the Hufflepuffs and three quarters of the Ravenclaws, also surrounded them and so carefully, Ginny ducked out of the crowd.

In a matter of seconds, Harry was right beside her. She looked strangely at him.

'What the-? How did you escape so easily?' she asked.

Harry laughed.

'I don't even know myself,' he replied and at this both Harry and Ginny laughed together, until the humour died down.

Ginny then looked concernedly at Harry.

'Are you all right? You...you had quite a fall,' she asked.

Harry gave her a gentle smile.

'I'm fine. I've had worse. Remember when Lockhart rubberised my arm? Like I said. I've had worse,' he said.

Ginny giggled.

'Ah Lockhart. What a tool he was...but truly. You didn't hit your head or anything? Not going to get a concussion?' she asked, still concerned. Harry had a habit for brushing off serious matters as if they were nothing.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Now you're starting to sound like Madam Pomfrey,' he said.

Ginny frowned at him.

'I'm only concerned about your heath. And, er, speaking of which. We should probably get out of here before she tries to take you into custody at the hospital wing. I swear, she probably has a bed labelled, "_Harry Potter_", you're in there so much,' said Ginny.

Harry laughed again.

'There's the Ginny I know and love,' he said.

Brushing off his last sentence, as though it didn't make her heart pound dramatically, Ginny took a hold of Harry's hand and pulled him away towards the lake.

Halfway there, she let go, figuring he could just follow her himself, but Harry kept a hold of her hand, however not even looking twice at her, acting as though it were totally normal for them to hold hands.

They reached the huge beech tree by the lake pretty soon and there, Harry finally let go of Ginny's hand. Ignoring the loss she felt at the absence of Harry's hand around hers, Ginny sat, followed soon by Harry.

'Are you sure you're not'- began Ginny, but at Harry's risen eyebrow, she shut up. 'Sorry. I'm just a little worried, that's all.'

Harry smiled at her.

'It's okay. But truly, I'm fine. Great in fact. Thanks for caring,' he said softly.

Ginny shrugged, blushing faintly. A small voice in the back of her mind told her to stay strong, continue being icy towards Harry, but she basically ignored it.

'You...you played well today,' complimented Harry.

Ginny smiled.

'Thanks. And that was a really good catch, even through were knocked off your broomstick,' she said.

Harry bolted upright suddenly.

'Oh, my broomstick! I left it on the pitch!' he cried.

Ginny laughed.

'Don't worry. I left mine there too. I'm sure someone will get it,' she said.

Harry hesitated but then his face broke out into a grin.

'If you're so sure,' he replied.

He then smiled gently at her. Ginny smiled back, but soon Harry's smile faded into a slight frown again.

'Um...Ginny-Ginny I need to talk to you about something. Something I've realised lately,' he said slowly.

Ginny looked worriedly at him.

'Yes? Is everything okay, Harry?' she asked.

Harry bit his lip and his hand automatically found its way to his hair, making it stick up more than usual. _Don't be distracted. Don't be distracted, _thought Ginny desperately. She could see he was nervous, so she put a hand to his shoulder.

'Hey, don't be scared. Whatever it is, you can tell me,' she persuaded him softly.

Harry took in a deep breath then looked her straight in the eye.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've hurt you, I'm sorry for breaking your heart, I'm sorry for everything that I've said or done to you to make you think you don't mean anything to me, which is not the case. Not even close. You mean everything to me and...and I just can't stand not being your friend and not being able to talk to you, or even look your way for fear that you would hate me more than you already do. I'm sorry that I called you a silly little girl, and I can only imagine what that must feel like. If I could, I'd take every bad thing I've said or done to you and have me feel them instead of you. But I can't. So I hope, with all my heart and soul, that this apology is enough to win back your friendship. And even if it's not, there is no way in hell that I'd blame you, because if it were me, I don't think I'd forgive myself either.' At the end, Harry was breathing a little rapidly and his beautiful eyes were pleading and desperate.

Ginny just stared wide-eyed at him. She...she could just-just be his friend, right? There was no harm in that, right? His apology seemed sincere enough to make her melt and she could see in his eyes that he was truly sorry.

'But how do I know it won't happen again?' she asked softly.

Harry looked desperately at her.

'Until now, I had no idea what it was like. What it was like to see your love, kissing someone else, to have them glare icily at you, or even just to be sat with their hand clasped in someone else's. I truly had no idea how it could tear your heart to shreds, how much jealousy hurts and just how painful it is to have multiple daggers stab at your stomach. But I do now. And now that I have, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I wouldn't even wish that on Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! So why would I do that to you again, when you mean so much to me. I couldn't bear to see you go through that once more,' he gave another heart-melting explanation and vaguely, Ginny wondered who his love was. Maybe Cho?

'Harry...do you honestly care about me? Because, recently, it hasn't seemed that way,' she said.

Harry took her hands, looking deeply into her wide eyes.

'Of course I care about you. Recently...well recently I've been a jerk. And I'll admit that as many times as you'd like, for you to realise that if anyone, even myself, were to hurt you...I'd be right behind them, ready to dig their grave,' he said solemnly.

'R-really?' she asked softly.

'Really,' nodded Harry.

Somewhere in the back of Ginny's mind, she was vaguely aware that she was leaning slowly towards Harry.

After a while, she finally spoke.

'O-okay...I-I accept. I accept your apology,' she said softly.

Beautiful, shining relief washed over Harry's emerald irises and Ginny could see his body relax.

'Thank Merlin,' he said softly.

And then suddenly, Ginny was aware that her and Harry's faces were literally centimetres apart.

Very, very slowly, Harry brought his lips closer to Ginny's, his eyes drooping slightly. He gave Ginny time to draw back, but when she didn't, he let his eyes close fully and Ginny felt her eyelids relaxing to a close as well. Their noses were touching, lips almost together.

At the very last moment, Ginny pulled out, a look of pain reigning her features.

'Harry...I can't. I...I'm not going to cheat on Dean. And...and besides. We're-we're just friends. Right?' she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Ginny could see Harry fighting hard not to show his disappointment.

'Of...of course. I'm sorry. I shouldn't...I shouldn't have done that. Th-thank you. For accepting my apology. It...it means a lot,' he said, smiling sincerely.

Ginny shook her head.

'It was nothing. But...it's getting late. We should be heading back. If I'm correct, we've got a raging party to attend to in the common room. They're sure to be missing their captain and Seeker,' she said.

Harry laughed.

'Don't worry. I'm pretty sure they're missing their star Chaser too,' he said.

Ginny blushed slightly and Harry stood, extending his hand.

'Come on,' he said.

Ginny took his hand, allowing him to help her up, but let go as soon as she was on her feet.

As they walked back to the castle together, Ginny spoke to lighten the mood.

'You know, now that Fred and George have gone, I'm not sure if anyone's going to manage to scavenge some Firewhisky,' she said, a mischievous ring to her voice.

'Hm.. Well it's not really a Gryffindor party without Firewhisky, is it?' said Harry, his tone matching Ginny's.

Ginny grinned. 'Lucky for you, I might just know how to get some...'

And as Ginny shared with him one of the twins' many secrets, Harry couldn't help but feel hopeful. Hopeful that she would eventually come around. Hopeful that they would stay friends for a long time. But, most of all, hopeful that he'd finally be able to get to know her. Not as Ron's little sister, but as Ginny. Just Ginny...

* * *

**Wow...do you know that that Chapter(not including the Disclaimer) was over 3,000 words? And yet, I had so much fun writing it, it took no time at all! Funny how some Chapters flow better than others. I hope you enjoyed that! Another Chapter, hopefully soon. Please review, favourite and follow! Love you all! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I'm just going to start off by saying that I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I really am busy these days. Also, I'm sorry in advance that this is such a short Chapter. But I promise...a really long(or at meaningful) one next! I promise! Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows! Again! Like always, I'm taking the next five or so lines to reply to them...**

_**scrappy8:**_** Thanks! And yes...Harry and Ginny are definitely getting there. Only with, as you say, small baby steps ;)**

_**iluvtwilight60: **_**Thank you! I'm glad you like the Chapter! I'm happy they sorted out their friendship too... Now, to move on to better things ;)**

_**guest(sorry, you didn't leave a name!):**_** Yeah, it's highly likely that Dean's not going to like what Ginny and Harry did after the match! You'll just have to wait and see!**

_**dutch potterfan: **_**Thanks! It is too bad, but I agree. I'd never have Ginny cheat on Dean. She's just not that type of person...**

_**guest(again, sorry but you didn't leave a name.**_**_Hopefully, you'll recognize it):_**** Thank you! Ginny is very honest, which is why, as I said above, I would never have her cheat on Dean. And yes. I'm pretty sure Harry does respect that about her :) At least he should...**

**That's really all, for the last Chapter. Thank you all again for your brilliant opinions on my story. It make's it ten times better! Now, on with the Chapter! Enjoy! (oh, and I most definitely do ****_not _****own Harry Potter. BTW, were any of you as depressed as I was yesterday when the Hogwarts Express left without you?! ;))**

* * *

A few days later, Dean was released from the Hospital Wing, after having fully recovered. However, it came as a total surprise to Ginny when she was sat talking with Harry in the Gryffindor common room late that afternoon and someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Spinning around, Ginny turned and faced Dean, smiling brilliantly at her. She leapt up and turned, flinging her arms around his neck.

'Dean! You're better!' she cried happily.

Harry, who was quite enjoying having a normal conversation with Ginny, leant back in his chair and bowed his head.

'Yeah! Madam Pomfrey let me out early because apparently I was healing better than she thought,' explained Dean, letting go of Ginny. They then sat together on the couch in front of Harry. 'She was also acting a little flustered because Potter here didn't come to the Hospital Wing to get checked out after he fell yesterday.'

Ginny very briefly looked up to Harry, who had a small grin on his face. He locked eyes with her and gave a quiet chuckle. Ginny couldn't help a tiny giggle too.

'Yeah...we figured she'd be after him,' she said.

'We?' questioned Dean.

'Yeah, me and Ginny escaped away after the game yesterday.' Harry finally spoke.

Dean raised an eyebrow and Ginny sat up straighter. She wasn't sure why, but there was something about the situation that was starting to make her wary.

'You escaped? And then what?' asked Dean.

It seemed Harry now sensed it too because his gaze flickered unsurely to Ginny.

'Then we just talked and...' Harry's gaze once again moved to Ginny.

'And...?' Dean's voice was becoming thicker and thicker.

'And nothing. We just talked,' said Ginny hurriedly.

Dean's gaze remained trained on Harry, heat and suspicion burning through their dark depths.

'Are you sure about that?' asked Dean.

Harry looked at Ginny for help, which turned Dean's gaze on her.

'I said, are you sure about that?' asked Dean a little forcedly.

Ginny grew defensive.

'Of course I'm sure! Please Dean. There's nothing going on between me and Harry. I would never do that to you. Surely you know that about me?' she asked desperately. The last thing she wanted was to lose Dean. She truly was starting to like him.

Dean looked as though he was about to retort, but then, his features turned vague suddenly.

'Okay. I believe you. I'm...sorry I got jealous. But I-I have to go now. I'll see you later tonight,' he said before standing, turning curtly and striding out of the room.

Ginny gazed hopelessly after him.

'I'm sorry,' spoke Harry softly.

Ginny turned to him.

'For what?' she asked.

'For telling him that you and I got away together. I mean, I should have seen where it would lead to,' he replied.

Ginny's expression softened slightly.

'Oh, no Harry. It wasn't your fault. At all. I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. I know Dean can be terribly jealous. But it definitely wasn't your fault,' she reassured him.

'I'm not so sure about that,' said Harry hesitantly.

'Well I am. You really shouldn't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault,' said Ginny. 'But...I think I'm going to go see Hermione now. Finish up on some homework.'

Ginny stood, but Harry reached out, taking hold of her arm and stopping her.

'Hey, why don't I come with you?' he asked.

Ginny stepped away from Harry slightly.

'Harry...maybe not. I just think that, for now, just to ease Dean's mind a little, we should just...keep a friendly distance apart from each other,' she tried to tell him gently what she knew he would take hard.

As predicted, Harry's face fell and a part of Ginny's heart twisted.

'Oh. Okay then,' said Harry dully. 'Have fun.'

'Thanks Harry. For understanding...' replied Ginny quietly before she turned and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving behind a very disappointed and more than a little put-out, Harry.

Ginny was totally silent as she approached Hermione in where she knew she'd be, the Library. As she slid into the seat next to her, Hermione lifted her head.

'Is everything okay Ginny?' she asked quietly.

Ginny sighed slightly.

'Yeah. I guess so,' she said, pulling a Defence Against the Dark Arts book from Hermione's large pile.

'What happened?' asked Hermione, immediately sensing Ginny's distress.

'Nothing. It's...nothing,' said Ginny, shaking her head.

'Was it something Harry did?' asked Hermione.

Ginny sighed.

'Well...no. And yes. Dean...got a little jealous because of how me and Harry spent time together after the match. He left and...and I told Harry was needed to keep a "friendly distance apart" from each other. Just to put Dean at ease, you know? But...Harry seemed really genuinely upset with what I had said, and I just don't know what to do,' she explained quietly.

Hermione took a moment to think.

'Then I suppose you need to think to yourself. Dean, or Harry?' she asked.

Ginny froze. There was no way she was going to be able to make that decision. One had been her childhood crush for as long as she could remember and the other, she was just recently developing feelings for. But then, she realised Hermione was right. If she continued to hang around Harry, Dean would start to get overly agitated and jealous. Again. So she could either stay with Dean, but stay away from Harry. Or have to breakup with Dean, and then be able to hang around Harry.

And yet there was no way Ginny was going to be able to make that decision. Fortunately, it wasn't long until fate made it for her...

* * *

**Oh, I'm sorry for being so bad today! First with the tiny Chapter, and now with the cliffhanger! I'm so sorry! But I have to keep you all interested somehow! What do you think's going to happen? Please, do tell me! I'd love to see how your imaginations work! Thank you for reading! Please, review, favourite and follow! See you all later! xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**So this is it. The final Chapter in the story. What you've all been waiting for. Thank you all so much for your continuing support throughout this story. I promise to start another one soon, though I don't know when as I'm running low on inspiration at the moment. But I promise you I will never stop writing fanfiction for all you lovely fans. I love you all, I don't own Harry Potter and please, just enjoy the final installment in Spin the Bottle...**

* * *

Valentine's Day came, and still Ginny was with Dean. She was also trying her best to stay away from Harry, but as Ron and Hermione became more and more involved in each other, she often found herself sat with him, or in the library studying by his side.

But the thing was he was so easy to talk to. It wasn't uncommon that Ginny would be reading a book or writing an essay and her gaze would just wonder automatically to Harry. More than often, she found he was looking back at her and both blushed furiously before returning to their work.

It was also at times like this that Ginny realised how often Dean was missing. Sure, they spent a significant amount of time together, but when it came to it, Ginny could count more hours spent with Harry than with Dean. Which was ironic, considering what she had chosen to do.

On the morning of February the fourteen, Ginny woke indifferent. Dean hadn't mentioned that they'd be doing anything for the day, not to mention Ginny herself didn't really celebrate Valentine's Day. To her it was a very insignificant holiday, if not for the amusement she got out of it every year to see people like Draco Malfoy mooning over some girl.

Dressing casually, Ginny headed out of the Gryffindor common room, meeting no one on her way to the Great Hall.

Inside the hall, she spotted Ron and Hermione(who were giving each other a rather silent, yet passionate greeting) and strode towards them, sitting across from the couple. At least her brother finally got something out of the holiday.

She took a fried egg and a piece of toast and was just about to start eating when Harry arrived, taking the seat next to Ginny and sniggering loudly when he saw Ron and Hermione.

'Well I can see they're making the most of the day,' he said subtly but not subtly enough. Ron and Hermione pulled away rather audibly and looked at them.

Ginny had never seen Hermione look so red and Ron was glaring at both Harry and Ginny. Laughing slightly Ginny turned to her breakfast.

'You seen Dean yet this morning?' asked Harry in a would-be-casual voice, but as Ginny looked up at him, she could see anger and anxiety pooling in his emerald eyes.

'Er, no actually,' replied Ginny, deciding to ignore what she had thought was in Harry's eyes and instead scanning the table for any sign of her boyfriend. Nothing at all.

Slightly irate, Ginny glared down at her breakfast.

Sure, she might not put much thought into Valentine's Day, but it would be nice if her boyfriend would actually care enough to say good morning to her. Apparently not.

'Don't be mad, Ginny. I'm sure he's just sleeping in,' reassured Hermione, but Ginny wasn't convinced. Dean hardly ever slept later than nine thirty and even that was late by his standards.

Half an hour later, at exactly ten thirty, Ginny found herself sitting, alone, under the big beech tree by the lake and trying very hard not to feel hurt and annoyed.

Footsteps sounded from behind her and for a moment Ginny felt hopeful. Until she turned and saw that it was Harry who had approached her.

'Sorry. It's just me,' he said, coming to sit next to her. 'What are you doing out here anyway?'

Ginny shrugged, looking out onto the lake to where the Giant Squid was playing happily near them.

'I like sitting here. It helps me clear my mind. I used to come here in my first year, too. I like to think I made friends with the Giant Squid that year,' she said absentmindedly, not even realising what she had said.

Harry looked at her in mild shock. She had never mentioned anything about her first year before.

'Was it horrible?' asked Harry quietly.

Ginny turned to him.

'What? What do you mean?' she asked.

'Was it horrible? Your first year, I mean,' clarified Harry.

Ginny's eyes widened. She hadn't realised she had said anything about the year she was possessed by Tom Riddle. It had kind of just come out, she was so comfortable now with talking to Harry.

'Oh-um...' Ginny didn't know how to answer. No one had ever asked her about her experiences that year, assuming she didn't want to talk about it. Or maybe that she just wanted to forget about it. But things like that were hard to forget.

'Would you like to talk about it?' asked Harry softly.

As she looked deeply into his shining eyes, Ginny found that she felt there was nothing she couldn't tell Harry. Maybe it was because a part of her(quite a big part, actually) was still in love with him. Or maybe because of the way he had been acting lately. So friendly and open. Like he really truly wanted to be her friend.

'If you'll listen,' replied Ginny, bowing her head.

'You could tell me that the world's about to end, and I'd still listen. Of course,' Harry told her gently.

There was something about this sentence that reassured Ginny of Harry's friendship.

She looked back up at him.

'Thank you.'

At first she started out hesitantly, telling Harry about how she found the diary in her school books and started writing to it. She was rather reluctant to tell him just what she wrote to Tom about, as most of it included him. But as she got further and further into the year, she found it easier to talk to Harry than she had originally thought. What made it better was that all through this Harry just stayed silent, really listening to everything that she had to say and not interrupting once.

She got to the point where she told him how she was conscious when he was controlling her and how Harry had somehow received the diary from the girls' bathroom. She told him how scared she was that he'd find out about all that she had said about him, not to mention how it had been her opening the Chamber. So she took it back, and after that the visits to the Chamber were more frequent. Ginny could also feel herself growing weaker.

Finally, she reached the time where Tom had taken her down to the Chamber, but this time never returned her to the surface. A sick feeling rose in her stomach at the memory of trying desperately to hold onto her life, knowing it was being slowly tugged away from her by Tom. Ginny told Harry that she was near to giving up when he arrived. Thinking of how she was the cause of Harry being down there in the first place, sent a small shudder down Ginny's spine and Harry, going on instinct, moved closer and brought his arm around her, trying to give her some comfort with his touch.

Leaning in slightly to his embrace, Ginny continued to tell him how all the while through his battle with the Basilisk, Tom was taunting her, telling her that it was all her fault he was going to die. Simply the thought was enough to bring Ginny to tears and soon she was sobbing quietly.

Harry tightened his hold on her, bringing her head gently down to rest on his shoulder and letting her cry herself out, all the time whispering small words of comfort to her.

'Ginny, it wasn't your fault. At all. I went down there willingly because I knew you were in trouble. But it was in no way your fault,' he assured her once her sobs had subsided.

Ginny didn't look convinced, but continued with her story.

'The last thing I remember before slipping into unconsciousness was Tom's laughter at me for being so stupid as to allow myself to be lured into believing he could help me. And I agreed.

'I thought I was done for. I thought for sure that I would die. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that you would come through in the end, because that's what you do. You're Harry Potter. But most of me was just concerned that I had never gotten to really know you, like I said I would. And now I was going to die without truly confirming whether what I felt for you was real, or just because I liked your story.

'But then...I was awake. And you were there. Alive and truly there. I still remember the feel of triumph as you told me that Riddle was finished. And you had saved me. I suppose that was the moment I realised that you were so much different to what the stories and tales described. You were...so much better than that. A real, very unassuming, hero and not at all like those stupid clichés I had grown up hearing. You were...just Harry.'

After Ginny had finished, she felt more emotionally drained than she had been for at least five years. But she felt better for telling someone. It gave her great comfort to let it all out.

Harry, however, had gone silent. He had no idea just how much Ginny had gone through that year. He was very much regretting not asking her about it earlier.

'Ginny...I'm so sorry,' he mumbled.

'For what?' asked Ginny.

'For not asking you about that sooner. I mean, have you ever talked to your family about it?' he asked.

Ginny shook her head.

'No. They...they never really asked and I think they just thought I didn't want to talk about it. But I suppose it only made it worse. So...thank you Harry,' she said, smiling up at him.

'For what?' asked Harry.

'Well, for one, for saving my life five years ago. I realise now that I-I never really thanked you for it. So thank you. And also, for listening to me. For caring when no one else really seemed bothered,' she replied.

Harry blushed slightly.

'Oh, er...it's my pleasure. I guess,' he murmured and Ginny chuckled slightly, knowing he didn't accept praise or thanks very well.

It know became apparent that Ginny was still wrapped tightly in Harry's arms, but if either of them minded, they didn't say anything.

Giving a small sigh, however, Ginny soon had to very carefully extract herself from Harry who looked questioningly at him, his expression tinged with sadness.

'I'm sorry. But I should...I should probably go and see if I can find Dean,' she said softly.

Harry's shoulders sagged.

'Of course,' he said, giving out a sigh. 'I'll see you around Ginny.'

Ginny nodded. ''Bye.'

She turned and walked back up the hill to the castle, all the time wishing she was back with Harry.

It took Ginny quite a while to find Dean and by that time, she guessed Harry had made it back to the common room.

Finally, she decided it would be best to just see if he was in the common room too.

Ginny was just heading into one of her regular secret passages to get to the common room when she stopped dead still, her stomach falling to her feet.

It was Dean. However his arms were wrapped tightly around another girl, someone Ginny didn't recognize but knew was in Ravenclaw. They were kissing. And quite passionately at that.

Anger and sadness boiled in Ginny as she stared at her boyfriend kissing another girl.

'Dean! What in Merlin's name are you doing?' she demanded.

Dean practically jumped away from the other girl and faced Ginny.

'Ginny! What are you doing here?' he asked.

Ginny glared at him.

'This is the path I take every day to get to the common room. But really, I think the question is what are _you _doing here? And why is it with _her_?!' she yelled fiercely.

'I don't-It's not what it looks like!' defended Dean.

'Not what it looks like? Because to me, it looks like your cheating on me. Something that you had _promised _me you wouldn't do. Whatever happened to, the last thing I want would be to hurt you, huh?' she demanded. Sure, she felt angry, but pretty soon she knew it would be sadness reigning her emotions.

'Please, Ginny! I'm sorry!' cried Dean.

Ginny glared at him, repulsed.

'Apology _not _accepted. It's over! And if you ever think you're going to speak to me again, you've got another thing coming!' she said fiercely before pushing past the two and sprinting all the way to the common room.

Somewhere along the way, her tears started and so when she arrived at the common room, stuttered the password to a shocked looking portrait and flew into the common room, Harry was shocked beyond belief. He had never really seen Ginny cry properly(besides that morning, but that had only been quiet sobbing) and the sight of it broke his heart.

Leaping up, Harry ran to Ginny, thankful that they weren't many people in the common room. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to his chest.

'Ginny! Are you okay? What happened?' he asked frantically.

Ginny just mumbled something incoherent before sobbing harshly into Harry's shoulder.

Automatically, Harry drew her over to a two seated couch and sat with her, laying her head on his shoulder and holding her tightly while she cried.

When Ginny was able to form sentences, Harry bow his head slightly, bringing his lips to her ear.

'Would I be rude to ask what's the matter?' he whispered quietly.

Ginny looked up at him.

'No...of course not. I'- Ginny hesitated. Maybe Harry would laugh at her for being so stupid as to believe Dean really had changed. Maybe he would ridicule her and say 'I told you so'.

Harry, who sensed her unease, brought his lips up, kissing her temple gently.

'Whatever it is, you can tell me. Like I said, I'll listen to whatever you have to say to me,' he whispered.

Ginny looked up at him and into the emerald depths of his eyes. She knew immediately that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't judge her. She was positive.

'It...it was Dean. He cheated on me. I just found them now, in a secret passage,' she muttered.

Harry's eyes darkened.

'That filthy git. He has no idea what he was giving up. The rotten, dirty...' Harry continued cursing under his breath before turning to a startled Ginny. 'I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. But truly, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that Dean can't see what an amazing girl you are. I'm sorry he threw it away. But what you need to understand is that Dean's a prat. And nothing's going to ever change that. The sooner you're rid of him the better. Not to mention, he's so blind he didn't realise what a fantastic, brilliant, wonderful girlfriend he had.'

Ginny flushed brilliantly and Harry gave her a small, warm and very affectionate smile.

Ginny then became aware of how comfortable she was in Harry's arms. They just felt so securing, wrapped tightly around her waist.

She gave a wry chuckle and Harry looked at her.

'What's up?' he asked.

'It's just...I dated Dean to get away from you and...' She turned her gaze to his eyes, 'and yet I find myself even more in love with you than I was before I dated him.'

Something in Harry's eyes clicked and before Ginny knew it, he was kissing her.

The familiar heat returned, finally, and Ginny happily noted that what she felt when Dean kissed her was nowhere near as incredible and intense as when Harry kissed her.

So she eagerly kissed him back, bringing Harry as close to her as she could and threading her fingers tightly in his unruly mess of hair.

After a while, they broke away and Harry smiled brilliantly at Ginny.

'Finally,' he said.

Ginny giggled.

'I...I love you Harry,' she said.

Harry's heart leapt in his chest. Four words. That's all it took to make him the happiest man on the planet.

'I love you too Ginny,' replied Harry, feeling the release inside of him.

She was finally his. And to think...none of that would have happened if it weren't for a game of Spin the Bottle...

* * *

**Wow. What a way to end a story. I just love writing so much and I wouldn't really love as much as I do know had you guys not stuck through this with me, all the way to the seventeenth Chapter(which is cool because one of my favourite numbers is seventeen). Please, do review this ending as I'd love to know whether or not you believe it was long enough. Or good enough. Or maybe it was too long. I don't know. So please, tell me. I guess I'll be seeing you in the next story then. Goodbye for now! Love always, Pinkieponk xx**


End file.
